Forever and Always
by Sophiieexx
Summary: Set 3 years in the future when both girls are 21. The girls relationship seems better than ever, but is something about to happen that will question their 'Forever and Always' relationship?
1. Chapter 1

**Set 5 years in the future. Sophie is 21 and Sian is 22. This is my first EVER fanfic. Please read and review. Thanks, Sophieee**

Sophie's POV

Waking up next to my beautiful girlfriend every morning reminds me of the reasons that I left home at 18. Neither of my parents knew where I was, and to be quite honest I was glad they didn't. They forced me out of the family home, they won't admit it, but they did. They couldn't accept my relationship with Sian, and if they couldn't accept my relationship, then i couldn't accept their ban which stopped me seeing Sian. So we ran away to a housing estate in the middle of Sheffield, Rosie my sister, visits us from time to time, she at least respects my decisions. She keeps us updated with the whole search party that mum and dad sent out when I dissappeared. They are still begging the police to search for us, crazy right?

_Ahh well, at least I have Sian._ I couldn't imagine life without her. Her smile, her laugh, her eyes, her body, her attitude, even her bad habits… She's just perfect in every was possible.

I lean down to give her a morning kiss just as she stirs next to me.

"Morning gorgeous" I say.

"Good morning" Sian replies, with that cheeky glint in her eye that makes me melt.

I lean down and brush my lips against hers. She pulls on the back on my neck, deepening the kiss.

"Mmmm, Sian don't tease me I have to go to work"

"Call in sick Soph, stay with me on my day off?"

"As tempting as tha…"

"Pleeeaaaaaaaaaassseeeeeeeeeee?"

"Fiiiiinnneeeeeeee, let me grab my phoooone"

"Don't be too long, I'll be waiting" she grins, making me not even wanna leave to get ma phone.

I sprint out of the door, pausing to look back at Sian all cosy in bed, and down the stairs to find my phone.

"Hey Mike…. Yeah I'm sorry I wont be able to make it to work today…. Yeah, I think it's just a 24 hour bug…. Yeah thanks Mike see you soon…. Yeah thankyou bye!"

Sian's POV

As I see Soph stood in the doorway, out of breath from running up the stairs, I cant help but skip a heartbeat. Her hair looks a mess, shes bright red in the face, and she's crippled over hardly able to breathe, most people would think she looked terrible, but not me, I think she looks stunning.

"My girl" I beam at her.

"My boy" she teases, making her way over to the bed.

"Oii mrs, you'll pay for that" I wink at her and grab her by the waist pulling her ontop of me.

"Ohh yeah, and ermm how do ya plan on doing that eyy?"

"Likee this" I start tickling her ribs and she squirms above me flapping helplessly.

"Sian…. SIIAAAAAAANN" she manages to squeeze out through her fit of giggles.

I stop tickling her "Yes?" I reply innocently.

"You'll pay for that!"

"Yeah and how are ya gonna top ma amazing tickling skills?"

"Just…. Like… This!" she replies inbetween small kisses.

She grabs my arms, holds them above my head with one hand and with the other she tickles me right under my ribs. I hate how she knows exactly the spot in where I nearly burst from laughing so hard.

We carry on like this for about an hour before I collapse on top of Soph, admitting defeat.

Breathless, I ask her "So what ya fancy doing today?"

"Well" she starts "I thought that first we could tidy the house, then I thought we could give the windows a clean, and then after that I thought we could scrub down the bathroom! What d'ya think?" She smirks at me.

"Soopppphhhhhhh" I moan "It's my day off, you've called in sick and you wanna spend the cleaning the bloody house?" I pull my _you better be kidding me _face.

"Sian, don't pull that face at me, im teasing. I thought we could stay in bed and have a lazy day?"

"Sounds perfect to me. However, I do hope that you don't expect me to stay in this bed all day with you and not have a bit of fun?" she blushes and grabs hold of my hips as she leans in for a kiss.

"Of course not gorgeous. I don't think I'd last another hour, never mind the whole day!"

And with that we kiss each other passionately and slowly.

Sophie's POV

As I deepen the kiss I can feel Sian's hands roaming up the back of my baggy top. I tangle my fingers in her silky blonde hair as my tongue runs along her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She allows my tongue to enter and our tongues battle together in sync with each other.

I flip us over so shes above me and I remove her top. _God she's beautiful. What the hell did I do to deserve her_.

I sit up as she removes my top and then she lowers her hands down to my waist. Not breaking the kiss, she slides her hands under my waistband and slowly pulls down my pyjama bottoms. I feel her hands on my inner thighs as she breaks away from the kiss. She runs kisses down my neck, kissing both of my nipples before she continues kissing down my stomach. She breaks away and starts to kiss down my inner thighs. She slowly makes her way to my area which is sopping wet.

"Mmmmmmmmmm" she moans, before delving in with her tongue.

She runs her hands up and down my body as her tongue is at work, doing it's magic.

She brings a hand down and slides two fingers up. _Bloody hell, she's good at this. Almost too good, oh bloody hell… ohh God_

"Sian…. I'm…. Gonna…" and with that, I released all of my inner energy onto her tongue and fingers.

"Enjoy that did we?" she asks with her signature glint in her eye.

"Yeah…. Yeah.. I .. did… thank.. you" I say breathless.

I catch my breath and then return the favour, many many times.

After about 3 hours we collapse in a heap in the middle of the bed.

"I love you Sophie Webster"

"I love you too Sian Powers"

and with that we fell asleep in each others arms3

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. WOULD LOVE TO HEAR YOUR VIEWS ON MY FIRST EVER FANFIC!

thanks guysss xxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for your reviews… Suddenly had a brainwave so thought I'd write the next chapter early:D

Sophie's POV

I awoke to a knock at the door. 3.45pm, the clock said… must have been tired. Someone knocks on the door again. I slowly unhook my arms from around Sian, trying not to wake her, and put on Sian's dressing gown, I couldn't seem to find mine. I make my way downstairs and peer through the eyehole to see who's impatiently trying to come in. _Rosie, typical Rosie_. I open the door just to be knocked down.

"SOPHIE, move out of the way, I need a weeeeee!" Rosie sprints upstairs and slams the bathroom door shut.

_Bit desperate wasn't she?_

"Guess your sisters here then babe?" I turn around and see Sian stood there wrapped in my dressing gown.

"Ermm, yeah sorry did she wake you?" I felt bad for letting Rosie loudly just barge in.

"Naahhh don't worry about it, I woke up when I felt a cold patch in the bed and opened my eyes to see no-one there." She gave me her cheeky smile and I instantly wrapped my arms around her.

"Soorrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy. I couldn't let her stand out there in the cold now could I? Have you seen what she's wearing today?"

"Is it that bad?"

"Let's just say that even on a beach in California she would look outtaa place!" I laugh and imagine my sister stood in the middle of California dressed in her sailor bikini top and small tutu.

"Ehehehehe, how long is she taking up there anyway?"

"Who knows what that girl gets up to!"

"Well she seems to be taking her time so it gives us a bitta time for…" Sian slowly leans in and kisses my softly.

I pull away, "Siiiaaann… you do know that she may come down at any moment?"

"Yeah I know," and with that she leans back in and kisses me harder and more passionately than before.

"Euggghhhh! Get… A… Room!" Rosie appeared at the bottom of the stairs wrapped in a towel.

Me and Sian pull away and exchange glances.

"What the hell Rosie, I thought you needed a wee?"

"Yeah well, as the waters off at home I thought I'd take advantage of your hot water!"

"Fair point. Anyway, we have a room thanks, you're the one intruding!" I say with a smirk, she knows I'm right.

Sian's POV

"So, did you only come round to use our shower Rosie?" I ask enquiringly.

"Ermm, oh shit no. I menna tell yaa. You guys are going away for a bit okay?"

"What, why?" Soph asks, suddenly interested in what her sister has to say.

"Well, the police sent an undercover car to follow my every move, well my cars every move. I found out and borrowed Jason's car, whilst the police follow him around Sheffield all day."

"But if they didn't follow you here, and they don't know that we're here then why do we have to leave?" I ask confused.

"Because, I accidently forgot about Jason not being insured on my car, so we had to swap cars. Then I accidently forgot about the police and drove here today. So by any luck, they'll be here tomorrow." She tells us. I can see the guilt in her eyes as she speaks.

"ROSIE! Can we trust you to remember anything?" Sophie teases.

"So where're we being shipped off to anyway?" I quite liked the idea of getting off for a few days.

"Well, this is the part that you will like! I have a friend who recently got a job as a pole dancer on a Carribbean Cruise, and she said that I can go and travel with her and bring a friend. But, I told her that I knew two people who would like it even better. So I booked you two into a Carribbean Cruise for a month!" she had the biggest grin ever on her face.

"Oh, and I suppose you thought we'd enjoy being carted off onto a cruise with a pole dancer huhh?" Sophie sounded secretly pleased, and I could see in her eyes that she loved the idea of getting away.

"Sophh, don't be like that, it'll be great to get away. Just the two of us, on a boat, in the middle of the ocean, together!" I look at her, knowing that she couldn't resist my smile.

"Ohhhh fine then. I suppose it'll do us good. Thanks Rosie!"

"Great, well you leave tomorrow. I'm taking you tonight though and you're staying in a hotel." Rosie said excitedly, it seemed as though she was the one going away.

"Oh and the best news is" she continued "Me and Jase are coming with you!" she pulled Soph into a sisterly embrace as Soph stares over her sisters shoulder at me.

"What the hell?" she mouthes

"It'll be fun" I mouth back.

Soph pulls away from her sister and pulls me up the stairs.

"We're going to pack" she exclaims, and with that we were gone.

Sophie's POV

After about 3 hours of packing, we'd packed 2 suitcases full of clothes.

Rosie's face was a picture as she saw us trying to lug the cases down the stairs.

"Jesus, I didn't think you guys owned so many clothes!" she sounded utterly shocked.

"You'd be surprised what this one owns!" Sian says, with a cheeky hint.

"Eughh, too much information Sian!" Rosie scrunches her face as she speaks.

"Rigth well are we off then Rosie, we wanna leave as soon as possible right? To avoid being caught?" Sian asks, sounding genuinely scared about being caught.

I'd almost forgotten about the police being on the hunt for us as Rosie leads us out of the door.

"Yep, come on let's go!"

And with that, we leave the house, lock up, and drive away into the middle of Sheffield on our way to Dover Ferries.

The trip was a long, but enjoyable one… singing along to all of our favourite songs and remembering memories from our past.

"Rosie, where's Jason, I thought he was coming with us?" I ask

"Oh, he's meeting us there, there wasn't enough room for all of the cases in my car, especially with 4 of us in it!"

"Oh okay!"

We finally arrived at Dover after a long, exhausting trip and Rosie booked us into the hotel, opposite the docks.

We were shown to our room, and before we'd even had chance to do anything me and Sian collapsed on the bed and fell asleep, fully dressed, wrapped in each others embrace.

Please read and review. Would love to hear your thoughts on the plot. Believe me, you wont be expecting what happens next!… I'll probably update tomorrow if I get the time, or if your lucky, tonightJJJJJJ


	3. Chapter 3

**So here is chapter 3 as promised. Enjoooyyyyy**

Sophie's POV

I wake up and swear that I'm still asleep. I look down at the beautiful girl wrapped in my embrace and my heart melts. _How am I so lucky? She's beautiful in every single way_. I drop my head back onto the pillow and nuzzle into her neck and try to get back to sleep, after all we wont have much time for sleeping on that cruise;).

**knock knock** "SOPHIE SIAN WAKE UP NOW" **knock knock** "SOOOOOPHIIIIIEEEEEEEEE! SIIIAAAAANN!"

Rosie makes a brilliant alarm clock

I look down at Sian, kiss her lightly on the forehead and tiptoe across the floor across to the door.

"What do you want Rosie?" I ask her sharply

"Sophie, the ship leaves in 1 and a half hours and you're not even up yet!" she screams at me

"Oh, sorry… give us half an hour and we'll meet you downstairs kay?" I ask sheepishly

"Fiiineeeee, but DON'T be late!"

Rosie storms off back to her room as I slowly shut the door.

"Sian", I whisper, "Sian babe, time to wake up" I nudge her slightly "Sian"

Grrrr this isn't working. What can I do to wake her up… ohh, I know

I lean down and slowly kiss her on the lips. She doesn't respond so I press a bit harder. Her eyelids flutter open and she gives me her heartwarming smile. I cant help but kiss her again.

"Morning beautiful"

"Morning, how…. Long have you been up?" she said inbetween yawning.

"About 10 mins, Rosie came. The ship leaves in about 1 hour so we better get ready."

"Awww, 5 more mins?" she sticks her bottom lip out like an upset child.

"No Sian, up now!" I sound like a mother waking a young child up for school. "Sian, now!"

"Fiineeeeeeeeeeee" she whines.

Sian's POV

After we got changed and refreshed ourselves we made our way downstairs. We check out and make our way over to Rosie and Jason who seem too busy to acknowledge us.

"cough cough" Soph says cheekily

Rosie pulls away from Jason, "Finally, thought you weren't coming" she exclaims.

"Yeah well we're here now so let's go yeah?" Soph tells her sister

"Yeah, come on. Before we miss it!"

Rosie drags Jason out of his chair and thrusts their suitcase into his hand. "Carry this babe, I don't wanna break a nail!"

"Typical Rosie" I say under my breath. Only Soph heres and she grabs my hand and winks at me.

We board the boat and are shown to our rooms. Me and Sophie have a small cabin with a double bed, ensuite, and a small chest of drawers. I don't think there's any more room for anything else. We unpack our clothes into the drawers and make ourselves at home.

As we lie on the bed, Soph tracing circles on my stomach, I couldn't think of a more perfect time in my life. Me and Soph, together on a Carribean Cruise, no distractions, no intruders, no….

"Soooophiieeeee, Siiaannnn… wanna come for a coffee?" Okay, so Rosie might be an intruder, but hey… she had a fun side.

"Yeah, we'll meet you there" says Sophie.

I look at her and she smiles.

"You actually think that I'd go and have coffee with her when I've got you lying on my bed?"

"Ohh yeah, and what else are you gonna do?" I ask sarcastically

"Welll….." she starts to kiss my lips as her stomach rumbles really loudly.

"Well? It sounds like you could do with some food?"

"Finee, but we'll continue this after"

"Sure babee, wouldn't miss it for the world" I wink at her and pull of the bed, into a tight embrace.

"I love you Sophie Webster"

"I love you too Sian Powers"

Sophie's POV

We make our way to one of the many coffee shops on the boat. _Chloe's Coffee_, yeah that's the one that Rosie told me.

We saw Rosie and Jason sat on a sofa by the window of the café and went over to join them. I looked out of the window and realised that we'd departed Dover and were in the middle of the ocean.

"When did we depart Rosie?"

"Ermm, about half an hour ago, you girls took forever unpacking."

I look over at Sian and we giggle.

"Ohh, I get it… you two just couldn't wait could you?" she winks at us and then leans into Jason's shoulder

"Oh shut up Rosie, we're waiting for tonight actually!"

"Sophie!" Sian gasps

"Sian, it's fine, Rosie's cool with us. Ain't ya sis?" she winks at her sister

"Well, yeah... but if you guys start making out infront of me then thats where I draw the line"

"Oh really?" I beam at Sian and kiss her softly on the lips

"Soph, ermm, Soph, I wasn't joking you know?"

"Yeah, I know. It was just too tempting" I say just as Sian's stomach rumbles.

"Now you're the hungry one" I exclaim, "Come on we'll go eat and leave these two to it!"

"Okay" Sian answers so innocently

"See ya later sis"

"Yeah bye Soph" Rosie seemed too distracted to by Jason to properly acknowledge what I'd just said.

Me and Sian find a small lunch bar, order our food and then find a seat and wait for our food to arrive.

"Soph?" Sian asks, her eyes looked worried

"Yeah babe, what is it?"

"Ermmm..." she avoids eye contact, instead staring at something behind me. I follow her gaze and see what she's staring at.

I turn back round "Is that who I think that is?" I ask, now understanding her worry.

"Yeah, I think so" she stares at meand I can see the worry in her eyes in an instant.

We grab each others hands, and just stare into each others eyes and mentally prepare ourselves for what was about to happen!

**Well, I hope you guys liked it:), sorry for the cliffhanger, all will be revealed in the next chapter. **

**Probably wont upload until Monday as I have work all weekend, but if I get the chance I'll upload ASAP...**

**Remember, read and review please:):) thanks xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is here guys**

**Had a bitta spare time during my lunch break, so I wrote this. Sorry if it's crap I only get 1 hour for lunch, but really wanted to get this uploaded**

**Keep reviewing please, they mean A LOT**

**Sophie's POV**

I heard Sian breathe out and release my hands. I opened my eyes and looked her in the eye. The worry had left her eyes and instead had been replaced with relief.

"Sian?" I asked, eager to find out what had happened

"They've gone Soph, they didn't spot us, they just walked off across the deck and didn't notice us! We're safe" she sounded relieved as she grabbed my hands and tightly squeezed them.

I really wanted to believe that we were safe, but there was something stopping me from thinking that way. Maybe the fact that even though they were gone for now, we are stuck on the same boat as then for one month and there was no escape. Anywhere we go, any corner we turn we could quite easily bump into them and be unwillingly forced to speak to them.

I couldn't let Sian realise how worried and panicky i was, so I forced out a sigh of relief and squeezed her hands in return.

I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and rang Rosie.

"Rosie… Hey, yeah Rosie… No I don't want to listen about your coffee with Jason… No Rosie listen… Rosie just listen to me… Urrghhh, fine, tell me about your coffee with Jason, but then you have to listen to me… Yeah sounds wonderful… Yeah that sounds wonderful too… Yeah and that… Rosie it's my turn now… Rosie you promised… Rosie… Roosieeeeee... ROSIE... ROSIE JUST LISTEN TO ME FOR ONE MINUTE OKAY… Thankyou, well, me and Sian were sat waiting for our sandwiches at one of the many sandwich bars on this boat, just talking as you do… Rosie, I do believe I was in the middle of telling you some life shattering news… So yeah we were just talking and then Sian spotted 'them' stood on the deck behind us… You know 'them'… No not them, the other them… No not them either…It was 'them', you know the dreaded 'them'… Oh for God's sake Rosie, Mum and Dad are on the boat… You knew… YOU KNEW... ROSIE YOU KNEW... ROSIE I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, YOU PROMISED… YOU BETRAYED US… I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU… NO YOU'RE NOT THOUGH ARE YOU ROSIE, how can you be sorry when you lied to us… OH JUST SAVE IT ROSIE I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT!" and with that I put the phone down and burst into tears.

Sian walked around to my side of the table, sat on my knee and just held me whilst I cried and cried and cried. I couldn't believe what my sister had done to me… She'd betrayed me and Sian! Lied to us! Forced us to come away so we'd have no choice but to talk to Mum and Dad if they came near us. I couldn't believe what she'd done to us.

"Come on Soph, let's go back to the room and sort out what we're gonna do yeah?" Sian stood up and grabbed my hand "Come on babe," she pulled me up and dragged me through the various passages and stairwells until we came to our room. We unlocked the door and entered. I collapsed on the bed in hysterics again and couldn't stop.

**Sian's POV**

I hated seeing her like this. So upset, so vunerable, so hurt. It broke my heart, it broke my heart even more knowing that there was nothing that I could do to help, nothing that I could do to get us out of this awful situation, the awful situation that her bitch of a sister had gotten us into.

"Soph, Soph please don't cry, you know I hate it when you cry" I begged her. She sat up looked at me and then just broke down again. All I could do was hold her and tell her that it would be okay, even if I wasn't sure of it myself.

I must of fallen asleep holding her because when I regained life I was still in the same position, holding her in my arms pressing her against my chest. She was awake, looking up at me with puffy, bloodshot eyes and a bright red face.

"Sian?" she asked, her voice croaky from crying

"Yes babe? What is it?"

"What're we going to do?" I so badly wanted to give her an expert plan of action but I had nothing whatsoever. I just shook my head and buried my face into her brunette hair.

I heard her whimper and I hug her closer. Her breathing is abnormally fast and heavy, she was shaking uncontrollably and she was boiling hot and sweating. I stood up and got her a drink of water.

"Soph, babe. Have a drink, you're sweating!" she takes the cup of water off me and holds it between her two shaking hands. I hold the cup below her hands to stop her tipping it over. She takes a small sip, smiles weakly at me and then lies back down.

"Soph, just a few more sips… It will do you good." She sighs, sits up and takes a big gulp of the water.

"Happy now, mother!" Soph snarls at me.

"Sophie, don't be like that. Please. I'm only trying to help, I hate it when you're like this." Soph sniffs again, she's crying again. _Way to go Sian, well done!_

"I'm sorry Soph, I'm sorry" I lean down and hug her close, she tries to push me off but I refuse to let her go. There is no way in this world that I would leave her alone when she's like this.

I just snuggle down into her hair and after a while we both drift into a light, much needed sleep.

As I fall asleep all I can think of is what tomorrow may hold for us!

**See you again tomorrow for the next installment… Anyone got any ideas for what can happen next? Love yous**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there y'aaallll…**

**Sorry it's late, had dance rehearsals, BUT I'm gonna make this chapter long for you's:)**

**_BOLD ITALICS_ = flashback**

Chapter 5

**Sian's POV**

I woke up in a strange room; a dark room; a cold room; an unfamiliar room. I opened my eyes but couldn't see anything, it was too dark. I try and look around, but still nothing. I can feel my arms behind my back and try to move them, they're attatched to what seems like a pole? _Where the hell am I? And why the hell am I here?_ My legs were bound together too, and only then did I realise that my mouth too was taped shut.

"Mmmmmmm, mmmmmmmmm" I tried to shout but the muffled sound just floated away in the cold air, unheard.

Where am I? Why am I here? Who did this to me? Where's Soph? Is she okay?

With all of the thoughts in my head, I couldn't take it anymore and passed out, confused, hurting, upset, anxious, worried… so many emotions, so many thoughts, no way out!

**Sophie's POV**

"Aaahhhh" I yawned and turned onto my side.

"Ouchh" a searing pain went through my hip. I opened my eyes and found myself lying on the floor of an unfamiliar cabin. _Where am I? I didn't fall asleep here did I? _

I look around and see nothing that I recognise. _Well that's odd?_

I sit up, and then stand and try and take in my surroundings. I look over to the bed and see them there, cuddled up to each other asleep. I throw my hand over my mouth to try and muffle my scream, but I wasn't quick enough. Mum bolts upright in bed and looks over to me, smiles and then climbs out of bed and approaches me.

"Get the hell away from me" I say backingaway towards the door "Don't you even think about touching me… Get away from me" I back up against the door and reach for the handle. _Shit, it's locked, what the hell am I supposed to do now_.

"Soph, don't speak to your mother like that, she's trying to give you a morning hug!" Dad had awoken and was now staring at me, trying to convince me that everything was normal.

"Yeah Soph, I've not seen you in 3 years, at least give me one hug?"

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME! I WANT NOTHING FROM EITHER OF YOU!" I scream at them. Why the hell would I even consider giving her a hug after she refused me access to my girlfriend? After she held me hostage in my own home? After she removed all of my communication systems for 2 whole years so I couldn't even contact Sian? After she moved me to a completely different school, 3 hours away from my home so I couldn't even see Sian in my own home? No way was I going to give her a bloody hug, she was a bitch and she had ruined 2 whole years of my life.

"Soph, calm down. I don't see why not, I've not done anything wrong?" what the hell was that woman on about, had she forgotten what she did to me? Obviously, I'll just remind her!

"Not done anything wrong? You held me hostage, removed all of my communication devices, banned me seeing the love of my life for 2 whole years, oh and not to mention disrupting my whole education, just because you thought that Sian wasn't good enough for me? And you say you've done nothing wrong. Well I do believe that you destroyed 2 whole years of my life and forced me to run away from my whole family because they couldn't accept the person that I was?" I finished my rant and looked at my mother. She had sat down on the bed and was crying in my dad's arms.

"Sophie, please Sophie. I'm sorry, I thought it was for the best. I thought that if I stopped you seeing her then you'd turn normal again!"

"Normal? See there you go again, just like you always used to do. Discriminating what I am, saying I'm abnormal. Well I'll tell you something Sally, the one thing that I am certainly not is abnormal. I fell in love with someone more important to me than anyone else in this whole world, so tell me how is that abnormal. Oh and yeah, before you ask I did just call you Sally, because you are no mother to me anymore!"

"Sophie, calm yourself down this instance. Can't you see what youre doing to your mother. Shes sorry and she regrets everything she has ever said about your sexuality. Please just tell her you forgive her?"

"Kevin, I can't do that. You and her both know how much you destroyed my life. You learnt that when you woke up one morning and I'd dissappeared. You destroyed me, you ruined me, you nearly killed me! Remember, I hardly ate anything in those two years." I scanned the room and spotted the room key on the chest of drawers.

"Soph, I'm still your dad and she's still your mum. We made you, we love you, and we know that you love us too."

"See, that's where you're wrong," I say slowly making my over to the chest of drawers, "I loved you, yeah that's loved. I will never ever love you again, and I will never ever call you my parents again, you're nothing to me anymore. I have Sian and I don't need ANYONE else!"

I make a grab at the key and sprint to the door, just to be blocked my Kevin. He grabs my arms and Sally ties my arms behind my back.

"What the hell are you doing to me? You can't do this! This is abuse!" I scream in terror, what the hell were they doing.

"Now you listen to me young lady, you will never have Sian in your life ever again if you don't shut up and listen to us!"

"What have you done to her? OMG, what the hell have you done to my Sian?" I begin to cry and tears collapse down my face.

"Oh turn off the water works, she's fine for now. We've tied her up and locked her in a room that no-one will think to look in. A room where she won't be found until it's too late. Unless you do something for us, if you do we might, just might consider letting her go. At least then she'll be alive." Kevin spoke calmly but menacingly. He scared me, I'd never ever seen him like this and he certainly wasn't the man that I grew up with.

"This is what we want you to do. Your father and I love you dearly and want you to come home and live with us again. We have found you a nice boyfriend, a great college and have even put £10,000 into your savings, that you can spend on whatever you want. The catch is that, you come and live with us, marry this nice bloke and never see Sian ever ever ever again." It was Sally's turn now. Who the hell were these people, they werent the people that I'd grown up with that's for sure. They were two unfamiliar strangers who thinks it's a good idea to take two 21 year old women hostage on a Carribeean Cruise in the middle of the see. _They're mad mad mad people!_  
"No way, I'm not giving up my whole life just to go and live some completely fake, false, forced life with the two people that destroyed me!" _How confused can they get. I'm gay, I have my own life to lead and they expect me to drop it all and go and life with THEM and get married to a bloke?_

"You wouldnt be giving up your whole life, you'd only be giving up Sian!"

"Sian is my whole life!" I hissed, I couldn't actually believe what they were doing.

"Well, if you don't do what we ask then you can say goodbye to your precious little Sian because she'll be gone very very shortly" Sally laughed a rather evil laugh "Kevin darling, make the arrangements, tell Rosie to get ready!"

**Sian's POV**

I woke God knows how many hours later and the room was still pitch black. I still couldn't see a thing and I still couldn't move. I was about to attempt a muffled scream again when I heard the doorhandle twist and suddenly I was blinded by daylight.

"Sian?" someone whispered "Sian, are you there? Sian?" It sounded like Rosie but I wasn't sure

"Mmmmmm, mm mmmmm" I stared at the doorway and then she appeared. Rosie stood there in her bikini, wrapped in a towel.

"Sian, oh thankgod, I've found you! Right I'll explain everything in a minute, but first lets get you untied and out of here before they realise that you've gone!" she leaned over me and tore the tape off my mouth and slammed her hand over my mouth to stop me from talking.

"Sian, if I remove my hand please don't scream. I'll explain everything but you've got to promise to be quiet and not scream, or else they will hear you!" I nodded in agreement and as soon as she removed her hand from my mouth I gasped for air, savouring every last breath.

"Rosie… what the… hell is happening… please tell… me!" I gasped for air as I spoke. Who knew that having my mouth taped up would have so much effect on my lungs.

Rosie untied my hands and legs, helped my to my feet and walked me to the door. I was a bit unsteady on my feet and felt quite light headed but I tried to ignore these factors and focused on getting out of this room.

"I'll explain everything as soon as we get back to my cabin, it's not far away!"

We walked thorugh corridors and every so often Rosie pulled me into a doorway as someone passed by. _Who was she trying to hide me from? _I racked my brains trying to remember how I had gotten into the room.

_**BANG! I suddenly awoke and was met by a pair of piercing eyes. The door had been knocked down and there was a man dressed completely in black towering over me. He said nothing but took out a piece of duct tape and grabbed my head forcing my mouth closed, he placed the tape over my mouth. I tried to scream but he had a firm grip on my mouth. He grabbed my hands as I tried to kick him but he was too strong and just bound my hands and legs together and carried me out of my cabin. I tried to look back at Soph but he pulled my head around, mumbled something about him coming back for Sophie and then hit me over the head with something heavy. Everything suddenly went black…**_

Okay, so that explains how I got there, but who was he?

"Sian? Hellooooo, earth to Sian?" Rosie waved her hand infront of my face and stared into my eyes.

"Ohh, sorry… I just remembered how I got into the room. Who was he Rosie?"

"Ive told you, I'll explain when we get to… ahh here we are, right make yourself at home and I'll get you some water. Then I promise that I'll explain." She opened the door, pushed me down onto the bed and then dissappeared into the bathroom to get my water. _What the hell was going on?_

"Now then Sian, you might wanna brace yourself for this. Don't interupt me and don't hate me okay. I'm going to explain EVERYTHING. About this whole trip, about how I betrayed you, about last night but you have to promise me that you wont interupt, kay?"

"I promise, but Rosie, I want the complete and honest truth!" What the hell was I about to hear?

"I promise that I will tell the truth, the total truth and nothing but the absolute truth" I half laughed as Rosie failed at the court truth speech!

"Well here goes nothing… my Dad rang me the day before I came to collect you and told me that he really wanted to put things right with Sophie. The amount of times that he apologised and said that he wishes he could change everything was uncountable and I was beginning to get a bit bored to be honest. He told me that he and mum had booked a cruise around the Carribbean and that he'd bought 4 extra tickets, two for you and Soph and two for me and Jase. All I had to do was to persuade you two to come along but miss out the part about him and mum being here. As you know I persuaded you two to come along and then we arrived on the ship and you two took ages unpacking. I text Dad telling him that we were meeting in Chloe's Café but they only showed after the two of you had left. I felt terrible because I could see in his eyes that he wanted to make it up to you both so I told them you'd gone for a sandwich. He found the sandwich bar but him and mum got talking to an old friend and by the time they'd finished they didn't have the courage to come and talk to you. He looked over and saw that you were staring into each others eyes and then pulled mum away to the pool. He text me and said that he couldn't do it and he needed to find Sophie. I completely fell for the whole thing and told him your room number. Big mistake huhh? I got a text at 2.30 this morning telling me that he had kidnapped you, hid you in the old bait room and had Sophie in their room. He told me that as soon as he gave me the signal I was to come and collect you from the room and take you to a different room where there would be 3 men ready to shoot you. Although there was a way for you to get out of the shooting. Sophie had to agree to go back to live with them and marry some guy that they had found for her. She had to leave you forever and never ever see you again…" Rosie's phone went off, she read the message and then carried on "… that was the signal, if I don't reply then we've got half an hour to get you to somewhere where they won't find you. So I'm guessing Sophie refused to let you go. The plan was to either throw your body overshore or leave it on the next port that we dock at. Of course I couldn't let that happen so I came and rescued you and that's how you got here. I'm so so so so sorry Sian, I couldnt believe that I got roped into this. I just didn't believe that my mum and dad had it in them to do such a thing. I'm so sorry." Rosie burst out crying and I leaned over and hugged her tightly.

"Thankyou Rosie, thankyou!" I didn't know whatelse to say, she hadnt really been in on the plan, she'd just been roped along. I believed that she was sorry but all I knew was that I had to find Sophie!

"Thankyou?" She managed to ask inbetween sniffs.

"Yes Rosie, thankyou. Thankyou for being totally honest with me and thankyou for rescueing me."

"Ohh well your welcome I guess" she hugged me back.

I pulled away, "Rosie?"

"Yes Sian?"

"Where's Sophie?"

"Ermm, in mum and dad's cabin… any second now Dad will ring me telling me that you're mis…."

"Hello… What… Noooooo how could that happen… no dad, you and mum start searching and I'll watch Sophie… yeah bring her to my cabin… yeah I'll let you know if I find her dad… bye!" the sarcasm in Rosie's voice was uncanny and I had to swallow quite a few times to stop myself laughing.

"Bingo, he's bringing Sophie right to us! Now, hide in the bathroom until I knock on the bathroom door okay?"

"Okay" was all I could manage to say. I was ecstatic. I couldn't believe it… I was getting my Sophie back, my Sophie was on her way!

I ran and hid behind the shower curtain just incase he checked the bathroom. I sat down and waited… and waited… and waited…and waited …...

**So guys, I'll update tomorrow!**

**Hope you liked it, please let me know what you thought?**

**Love yaasss**


	6. Chapter 6

**So here it is, the next installment…**

**Thankyou all for subscribing to the story, for adding the story to your favourites and for taking the time to review:)**

**It truly means a lot**

**Chapter 6**

**Sophie's POV**

"Sophie, get up, we're taking you somewhere!" Kevin sounded serious, as if something had happened

"Why, where are you taking me?"

"We're taking you to your sister whilst we search for Sian. That bitch somehow escaped. Now come on Sophie, get a move on!" _What? Sian's escaped, that means that she could be anywhere on this boat. So all I have to do is go along with their plan and once their backs are turned make a run for it? Perfect!_

"Fine take me. But I want my hands to be untied first!" I couldn't have ran with my arms around my back. I would probably have fallen flat on my face.

"No way, there is no way tha…."

I interupted Kevin "Ermm, you say that but what are you gonna do if security stop you in the hallway and ask you why I'm tied up?" I knew that he wouldn't be able to lie to a security guard, I knew this mans weaknesses and talking to someone with a hight authority always made him aggitated.

"Fine, we'll untie your hands, but you are to stay with us at all times understood? We will leave you with Rosie whilst we search for your bitch and then she's even deader than she was before!" Kevin seemed extremely an gry. I could tell that if he found Sian she certainly wasn't in for a good time.

"Agreed, I wouldn't dare take a step away from you when I know that you could get me shot at any moment! Where's Sally, she's disappeared?" I put on a scared voice and he seemed to believe every word that I said.

"Good girl, that's what I like to hear. And your mother is already out looking for her, I told her that I would get you sorted and then join in the search. Now come on, Rosie's expecting you!"

He pulled me out of the room and down the corridors. He let go of me to push the elevator button and didn't regrab my arm. _Perfect, as soon as he steps into the elevator I refuse to follow and make a run for it!_

The elevator arrived and he walked in, made a grab at my arm to pull me in but I take a step back.

"Sophie, get in this elevator now or you'll be sorry." He makes a grab for me again and then steps out of the elevator only to be too late. The doors close on him and he is inside the travelling elevator whilst I'm just stood a few steps back.

Well that was easy, he didn't even make an effort to try and grab me. As if he wanted me to escape?

I ran down the hallways and back to my cabin. The door was smashed down and all of our clothes had gone. It looked like a brandnew, unused cabin without a door. I tried to think of anyother places that Sian might go… the sandwich bar, the coffee shop?….. I thought of all of the places on the ship but none of then really deemed significant and I couldn't understand why Sian would've hid there. She wouldn't have gone to Rosie because she would have taken her straight to Dad, she wouldn't of gone to Jason because he was with Rosie… there wasn't anyone else on this whole ship that she would've gone to. I slouched against a wall and started to cry, I didn't have a clue where my girlfriend was, what was happeneing to her, if she was okay? I couldn't take it anymore and just let it all out.

**Sian's POV**

I must have been in this bath for about an hour by now and Sophie still wasn't here. The cabin door hadnt opened and Rosie hadn't spoken once. I hear a phone ring and Rosie answers it… _finally, she speaks. At least she's still here!_

"Y'ello?… She's what?… No, how did you let that happen… You were supposed to be bringing her to me?… What, no, you've ruined everything… You idiot!" Rosie screams down the phone and then opens the bathroom door. I see a tear in her eye as she makes her way over to me. She pulls back the shower curtain and just looks at me before breaking down into a ball of hysterics.

"Rosie? Rosie, what's happened? Where's Soph?"

"I'm so sorry Sian, Sophie ran away. Dad was bringing her here and she refused to get in the elevator and just ran away and then the elevator door shut on Dad and he couldn't get to her. Shes gone and I don't know where. I'm so so so so sorry Sian, I was supposed to be reuniting you, but she doesn't even trust me anymore so I don't know how I'm going to get her back now!" she bawled her eyes out and just rocked herself in a ball on the floor. Suddenly an idea popped into my head.

"Rosie, do you have your phone with you?"

"Yeah obvs, why do you want it?"

"Did your mum or dad take Sophie's phone off her?"

"No, she should still have it I think. Why do you need to know that?"

"Give me your phone Rosie, I've got an idea."

Rosie handed me her phone and I started to type out a message:-

**Soph babe, it's me Sian. You probably don't believe me because im using your sisters phone but seriously babe, I need you to believe me. I'm going to ring you in about 5 minutes okay, and I need you to pick up. I will explain everything then I promise. I love you so much Soph!  
****Oh and p.s. just to prove that it's me I've tied my hair up and my neck is on full display, love you babe xxxxxxx**

I click send and then collapse into the bath.

"What did you send to her?" Rosie asks, shes stopped crying and istead seemed genuinely interested in getting her sister back.

"Why don't you have a look?" I hand her her phone back and she reads the message.

"What the…? Neck?"

"She has a soft spot for my neck, don't ask me why she just likes my neck?" I blush slightly and then grab the phone back off her.

"What're you doing?" she makes a grab for the phone but I move it out of her reach.

"I told her I'd ring her. Did you not read the message?"

I dial Sophie's number and wait for her to pick up

**Sophie's POV**

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. Probably Kevin or Sally or Rosie. I pull it out and look at the sender.

Rosie, great what does that traitor want?

I contemplate whether to read it or not, but before I get the chance my phone buzzes again, this time she's ringing me.

"What do you want Rosie?… Sian?… OMG, Sian where the hell are you?… Sian, are you okay?… Why've you got Rosie's phone?… You're what?… No, you can't be… Sian she's going to kill you… Yes she is… YES SHE IS, KEVIN SAID SO… Sian, get out of there now… What, no way am I coming to Rosie's cabin… No I'm not Sian, and that's the end of it… Yeah I love you too… No Sian, I can't… You've what… Sian, I can't I'm sorry… Sian just no, I'm sorry…" I go to hand up but she screams down the phone "SOPHIE HELP ME, YOU'RE SISTERS TICKLING ME, SOPHIE PLEASE AAAAAHHHH," _What the hell? Why is Rosie tickling Sian, I thought she wanted her dead? _"Sophie are you there? It's Rosie, listen I'm sorry about everything but if you come to my cabin I'll explain everything, every last detail I promise." "Fine, I'll come but you've got to let me see Sian." I hung up, what the hell have I just agreed to? She'll probably kill me. Ahh well, I've got to see my Sian, I need to make sure she's okay.

I make my way to Rosie's cabin and knock on the door. It swings open and I am pounced on by my beautiful blonde.

"!" she screams down my ear and then starts kissing me many many many many times. "OMG, I've missed you. Come in, let Rosie explain everything."

Sian led me to the bathroom and climbed into the bath which seemed to occupy a duvet and 2 pillows.

"Sian, what the hell is this?" she was sleeping in my sisters bathtub?

"Well, your dad is looking for me so I'm hiding in the bath incase he turns up here!" she had the most beautiful grin on my face and I couldn't help but fall into her arms and kiss her on her neck.

"Sophie?" Rosie asks, she sounds genuinely scared. But what was she scared of, my reaction? What she was about to tell me? Something else?

I turn around, acknowledge her and then just nod. Kind of letting her know that I was ready for her to start her story.

She explained everything to me, at times I gasped, at times I started to cry. Sian held onto me thorughout and I just listened. Rosie got to the end of her story and just sat there and didn't say anymore.

"I'm sorry Rosie, I should have believed you. I'm sorry."

"Soph, why the hell are you sorry. I think I should be the one that's sorry. Come here?" she reached her arms out to me and I stretched over into her awaiting arms and hugged her tightly.

**knockknock, knockknock**

I jump out of Rosie's arms and she backs away.

"Girls, if I was you I'd stay in that bathtub and don't make a sound okay? This could get nasty!" Rosie shuts the bath curtain and makes her way out of the bathroom shutting the door behind her. We hear her open the door and we just hold each other, me resting on Sian's chest, and wait for what could happen very shortly.

**Hope you enjoyed this installment, update again tomorrow.**

**Please review, tellig me if you like what I'm writing or not. I would like to know what improvements can be made** **please?**

**Also, if any of you have any ideas that you would like me to include then I would be more that happy to listen, and probably use some of them**

**Loveeessssssssss:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**So sorry that it's late. Been a bit caught up with revision and shizz…**

**But it's here now****:)**

**Enjooyyyyy;)**

**Sophie's POV**

We waited in the bathtub, together, whilst on the other side of the door we could hear a row kicking off between Kevin and Rosie. Kevin was screaming about how both me and Sian had now one missing and Rosie wasn't doing anything about it whilst all Rosie was doing was whimpering and coming out with weak responses. Kevin asks if Rosie's seen us and she mumbles an answer. Me and Sian didn't hear what she said but as soon as everything went completely silent we figured she had given in.

"Sian, no matter what happens now, I love you forever and always okay?" I grip onto her tightly and pray that I will never ever have to let go, even though I know I'll be made to.

"I love you too Soph. Forever and always" a tear falls down Sians face and I kiss it off.

"forever and always" I nod. I kiss her passionately on the lips just as Kevin walks through the door.

I cower into Sian's chest as I hear Kevin making his way over to the bathtub. His footsteps get louder and louder until they come to a hault outisde the bath curtain. I squeezed further into Sian, took a deep breath, closed my eyes and waited.

The bath curtain is torn back and I feel a hand on my hair.

"Sophie Webster get out of that bath this instance." Kevin screamed at he and pulled me up by my hair.

"Kevin get the hell off ne. you have no right to touch me. I'm 21, this is GBH" I scream at him and try and pull his hand off my head, but no luck. His grip is too tight and he pulls me out of the bath and out of the door.

"Sian" I whimper as I am dragged from the door.

"Soph, Soph. Im coming." Sian climbs out of the bath and runs after me. She grabs hold of the back of Kevin's shirt and tries to pull him back but he just pulls away from her and pulls me closer to the door.

"Dad, be rational about this. They havent really done anything wrong, they are in love!" Rosie screams, she now has Sian in her arms and is comforting her. _That's my job. I should be there for her, not Rosie. She needs me._

"They don't know anything about love. It'st just lust. Running away was a way to get attention, not a way to be together. They don't know what they are but they certainly arent gay, and they are definitely not together!" Kevin screams

"Dad, how would you like it if someone took mum away from you. If someone took away the love of your life you'd be pretty distraught. Well that's exactly what you're doing to Sophie and Sian. Taking away the love of their life." Now I come to think of it, Rosie is pretty good at reasons for us to stay together.

"It isnt the same, and you know it isn't. I've been with your mother 26 years, they've been together 5 minutes." He snarled at Sian, but at the same time he loosened his grip on my hair.

"Actually Mr Webster, we've been together 3 years 9 months, 5 days…" Sian glances down at her watch, works out the time and then continues "7 hours and 31, no 32 minutes. And you say that I don't love her?" Sian looks over at me and grins at me.

"Sian…" I gasp. _Wow, she certainly is perfect isn't she, she even counted how many minutes we've been together. I love her so much….._

"No offence Sian, but that's a bit pathetic. You counted how many minutes you've been together with my daughter, you don't love her, you're obssessed with her!"

"Dad, don't be so horrible. They are adults and are in love. Nothing wrong with that. They've been together 3 years 9 months and whatever the rest of it was and they know that they love each other. How long did it take you to realise that you loved mum?" Rosie was so good at this, she knew that it only took Dad 3 months to propost to mum, which made mine and Sian's relationship look life a lifetime.

"Rosie, you know that with your mother I knew that she was the one as soon as I met her, but Sian and Sophie don't love each other. They may have been together for 3 years b ut tbhey don't love each other. If anything their relationship is fake, just to get at me and your mother." What the hell was he going on about, he was just rambling now, knowing that we were right. His grip on my hair loosened even more and I realised that after Rosie's next comeback I would be able to get away.

"KEVIN, I couldn't give a damn what you and Sally think about me and Sian. Of course I want nothing more that for you to accept mine and Sian's relationship, but if you cant then I really don't care. I love Sian and no-one, and I mean no-one, is going to change how I feel for her." I look over at Sian and see her eyes well up, she looks back at me and then mouths "I love you Sophie Webster" before breaking down into tears.

"Dad, can't you see what you're doing to them. They are obviously in love and always will be. How woul you have felt if 3 years into yours an d mums relationship your parents barged their way into your life saying that they didn't like your relationship and made you split up from mum? You wouldn't have been too happy. Youn would have done anyting that you could to stop them. You would have done anything and everything that you could to stay with mum. So why are you trying to split them up? You wouldn't like it, and you wouldn't stand for it so why do you expect Sophie to?" Rosie almost shouts her last point, trying her hardest to keep me and Sian together. She really is the best sister in the world!

**Sian's POV**

Kevin was not going to give up. He couldn't stand the sight of me and his daughter being together, but there was no way that I was losing Sophie. I had to stand my ground, but I couldn't hold it in. At least I had Rosie comforting me, although I wish that it was her sister that I had to hold me. I may never have Sophie again, I may never have Sophie to hold me again, to kiss me again, to love me again. I wasn't going to stand for this!

"EVERYONE JUST SHUTUP! I AM IN LOVE WITH SOPHIE WEBSTER AND NONE OF YOU CAN STOP ME! SOPHIE IS MORE IMPORTANT TO ME THAN ANYONE AND ANYTING IN THIS WORLD AND WITHOUT SOPHIE THEN THERE'S REALLY NO POINT IN ME BEING HERE. I MAY ASWELL JUST DIE IF I DON'T HAVE SOPHIE. I LOVE YOU SOPHIE WEBSTER, I LOVE YOU!" I scream at all of them in the room, even though the only person I should be shouting is at Kevin. He's ruined everything and is going to take my Sophie away from me. I struggle out of Rosie's arms and run over to Sophie. She manages to break free from Kevin's grasp and runs towards me too. We meet in the middle of the room and I take her in my arms and hold her close. She wraps her arms around me tightly and squeezes me tight. I just hold her close, not wanting to let go. With her in my arms everyone and everything else in this whole world has dissappeared and it's just me and Soph, here, together.

"I love you so much Sophie, I will never let you go" I whisper in her ear and feel her grip tighten.

"I love you too Sian, and don't worry, I'll never ever let you go either. We'll be together forever and always, I promise." She whispers in my ear, through tears.

"I hope those tears are happy tears miss Webster?" I tease. Even though Rosie is giving all of her strength to hold Kevin away from us I can see that she doesn't have much strength left and is about to give way.

"Of course miss Powers, I'm never unhappy when ive got you in my arms babe!" Soph blushes and I smile into her neck. I give one last look at Rosie struggling with Kevin and quickly decide a plan of action.

"Soph, when I say now I want you to run out of this room and go to Chloe's Café okay? I'm going to keep Kevin away from you and make sure he can't contact Sal. I'll get Rosie to follow behind you and then I'll come when I can come okay? I'm not having you get injured because of me." It's the only thing I could think of. I couldn't let Soph get injured, I couldn't let Soph be taken away by her parents, I had to do something to make sure she got away.

"No bloody way" she somehow shouts into my ear "I am not leaving you here. We'll run together. Rosie wont be able to keep hold of Kevin for much longer so when she gives way, we'll run… hopefully she'll follow behind us and we can get away from that horrible man!" Sophie's plan seemed more effective, her way all three of us would be safe, but I didn't think it would work. Before I even had time to tell her what I thought, Rosie gave way. Me and Soph ran for the door and out into the corridor. Behind us we heard Rosie scream and then we hear a door slam. We look behind us to see Rosie panting, holding the door shut.

"Rosie, you made it? How did you….." she let's go of the doorhandle and me and Soph skip a breath.

"Rosie, he'll get out?" what the hell was she doing, by letting go of the doorhandle, that gave Kevin easy access to all three of us.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry it took so long to upload, should upload again tomorrow, but if not then the next installment will be on Monday. Reviews are muchly appreciated thankyou:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 is here… thankyou to all of you that review, more of the same would be appreciated:)**

**Not so keen on this chapter, :/**

**Sophie's POV**

"Well, ermm actually Soph, I ermm….." Rosie stutters "I kind of ermm… hit him… over the ermm head with the ermm bedside lamp… and he's kind of ermm on the floor ermm not concious"

"YOU DID WHAT! Rosie, you life saver." I cant believe it, she defeated Kevin, we had time to get away from him, get away from the monster who nearly split me and my girl up!

"What? How am I a life saver, more like a life stopper. Soph, I could have killed our dad and you're congratulating me?" Rosie looked gobsmacked, couldn't she understand where I was coming from?

"Rosie, you knocked out the monster who ruined my life and very nearly killed my girlfriend, of course I'm congratulating you. You are the best sister in the world. Oh and by the way he isn't our Dad, he's your Dad. I disowned him when he kidnapped my Sian, he's nothing but an enemy to me anymore." How the hell could Rosie think that I wanted aything to do with him. Hadnt she noticed me calling him Kevin?

"Soph, don't talk that way. He brought you up, he made you, theres always going to be a part of him inside you, forever! He messed up Soph, but I've just knocked him out. I could have killed him, do you really want him to die knowing that you have disowned him?" Rosie spoke some sense, but to be honest I didn't care what he thought, it was his own fault.

"Rosie, I understand where you're coming from but I don't think you understand where I'M coming from. He betrayed me, he ruined 2 years of my life and he nearly killed my girlfriend so if you nearly killed him back then that's payback to me. I understand that he'll always be with be, but that's enough for me. I don't need him pestering me throughout my whole life."

"Soph, I do understand where you're coming from. BUT, like you said yourself, payback has happened, he nearly killed sian, and I nearly killed him. For all we know, he could be lying dead in there and you wont have had a chance to tell him how you really feel. I understand now where you're coming from but I don't think that he totally understands himself. If I havent killed him, I really think that you should just explain to him how you feel and why you feel that way. Then atleast he will understand your decisions and possibly accept them. Just go in there now and tell him soph, it might be your last chance."

"Soph, she's right you know." Sian appears from the background, wraps her arms around my waist and speaks quietly, but loud enough for me and Rosie to hear, "Hearing you explain how you feel to Rosie makes me understand how you feel aswell. I know you love me and I love you too, and I know your Dad, sorry Kevin, nearly killed him, but I know that if I was Kevin, I'd want to understand where you were coming from in order for me to try and accept the fact that my daughter was disowning me. I'll come in with you if you want, I'll stand by you forever sophs but I really think that you should go and apologise. He's unconcious, he can't do anything to you, and even if he can't hear you, at least you've told him how you feel!" Sian was right, I really did need to explain things to him. _Why was it that she could convince me but Rosie can't? Must be her girfted talents!_

"Okay okay okay, I'll tell him. But you mrs are coming with me and I refuse to let go of your hand for the whole time that we're in there okay. I need to know that you're with me. How do we know if he's still unconcious though?" What if he was alive and was sat on the bed waiting for me?

"I'll always be here for you babe." Sian kissed my nose and squeezed my hand.

"Eughh get a room." Rosie may accept our relationship but she still didn't seem to be able to cope with the mushy, cute kissing stuff, "and there's no time like the present Soph, just open the door and if he's alive you can easily quickly slam the door shut. Don't enter the room until you're sure that he's out of it okay?"

"I'm not stupid Rosie." _Did she really think I was stupid enough to go into a room with him concious?_ "Right, well there's no time like the present, let's do this Sian"

**Sian's POV**

She grabs my hand and turns the door handle. She peers into the room and then turns back round.

"Rosie, I can't see him are you sure you knocked him out?" She sounded puzzled.

"Yes I'm positive, come here, let me have a look?" She pushes Soph out of the way and peers into the room. "I can't see him either?" She takes an extra step into the room and is suddenly dragged out of sight, her scream muffled.

"Rosie? Rosie?" Sophie screams. _Where's she gone? What's happened to her._

"Soph, come on, if I was you I'd run now!" We needed to get away. Soph couldn't see what I could see in the room.

"Sian, I can't leave Rosie in there. I don't even know what's happened. He's obviously still alive and he's got her in there. He's waiting for me to come and get her."

"Precisely, but seriously Soph, we need to go NOW!" He was standing behind her, about to grab her. I knew he could hear everything I was saying but I didn't care. I didn't care that he knew that I was about to pull his daughter away. He was waiting for the right moment to grab her.

"Soph, seriously MOVE OUT OF THAT DOORWAY" I make a grab for her hand and pull her away. I run down the corridor dragging her behind me.

"What the hell are you doing Sian. I can't leave Ro….." she looks behind her and sees Kevin running behind us down the corridor.

"Soph, just RUN okay"

I pull her to the elevator and wait for it to come. I look behind us, no time to wait for it. I pull her towards the stairs and run up to the top deck. I turn to look behind us. Kevin's stopped following us. He'll have taken the elevator and will be waiting for us at the top.

"Soph, we need to get off these stairs. He'll be waiting at the top for us." I couldn't think of anything that we could do. It was all my fault that we were in this mess. I made her apologise to her Dad. I made her go into that room. I unleashed Kevin from his little waiting game. It was all my fault.

I suddenly collapsed on the stairs in a flood of tears.

"Soph, I'm so so so sorry. It's all of my fault, I shouldn't have made you try and apologise to him. I uleashed him from his game, I'm sorry Soph, I've spoilt everything. We could have just ran away from the room, left him in there. But instead I made you go in there. I made you open that door. I'm so sorry" I broke down again and cried into Sophie's arms.

"Hey hey hey, it is NOT your fault Sian. You didn't do anything wrong. If I was in your position I think that I would have done the same thing. It's not your fault. Please, you can't blame yourself. I love you Sian, nothing and no-one will make me change that."

"Oh won't they?" said a deep voice from behind me. "I'll see about that!"

**So there it is. I'm sorry, like I said I didn't really like this chapter so tell me what you thought pleaseeeeeeee**

**Update either tomorrow or Tuesday xxxxxxxxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Had a day off from dancing tonight so thought I'd update tonight… it's been rescheduled for Wednesday though so after tomorrow's update the next one will be Thursday, I do try and update everyday if I get the chance though, don't like making you guys wait****:)**

**Also, I apologise for it being a bit short and I also apologise for the ending seeming like the end of the story, but I promise you it isnt. I have a huge storyline for the next part of the story, so just keep reading and you'll find out what will happen:)**

**Anyway enough of the rant, time to get on with Chapter 9**

**Sophie's POV**

I slowly turn around and look tos ee who had just spoken behind me. I see him stood there, towering over us both with the biggest, evilest grin wiped over his face. I couldn't stand the sight of him so I look back at Sian who's eyes said it all. She looked like she'd see a ghost, she wasn't blinking, eyes stuck open, sitting there shaking. I leaned over to her and was about to hold her when he got in the way and grabbed us both by the hair and pulled us back. _Oh God, here we go a bloody gain_

"Sophie, when I tell you to I want you to walk up those stairs where you will be greeted by your mother. You will help your mother find your sister who ran off after I went to find you two and you will stay with your mother at all times. I will take little Sian here and make her wish she had never got involved with the Webster family. Understood? Good, now go on Sophie get out of here." Who did he think he was? Telling me what to do, I wasn't scared of him anymore, I wasn't going to be defeated by him any longer.

"Oh yeah, just watch me. Im not going anywhere and you cant make me either. I will neever let go of Sian, never. I will stay with her forever and you cant stop me." I looked over at Sian who was now looking at me as if I'd escaped from a loony bin and I winked at her. _This plan is great, why hadnt I thought of it earlier?_

"Don't you speak ti me like that young lady, you will walk up those stairs and you will leave your precious little Sian with me" He grinned at me but there was something strange about this smile, it seemed rather uncertain. _Was he finally getting the message that me and Sian won't ever leave each other?_

Whilst he was talking to me I bent down to Sian's level and grabbed her hand. Kevin seemed to be daydreaming whilst he spoke so didn't follow me down to Sian.

"Sophie what the hell are you doing you're an idiot? Just go I'll be fine" Sian whispered in a wobbly voice.

"No way, anyway, I knew these'd come in useful." I winked at her and pulled out a pair of pink fluffy handcuffs from my backpocket. I'd forgotten to pack them in the case so put them in there so I'd have them for the holiday. I'm glad I did now because I had the perfect plan. I put one of the cuffs around her wrist and then put the other around mine. I put the key back in my pocket and smiled at her.

By now Kevin's little speech had finished and he looked down at me with that uncertain smile.

"What are you doing down there? I'm sure I told you to get off these stairs and go and find your mother?"

"Yeah, you did. But you see I can't leave Sian, I'd never leave her, I never want to leave her, I physically cant leave her we're attatched and I cant break that bond between us" He didn't know what I was on about but he soon was about to find out. I winked at Sian and then pulled our hands from behind our backs.

"What the hell have you done? Why have you done that? Now I cant separate you, I'll have to make you both suffer now. Infact now I come to think of it, well done. Well done to whoever came up with this idea, it's genious I can now make you both suffer within reaching distance of each other and neither of you will be able to do anything about it! Brilliant"

"Oh yeah, well I'd like to see you try. Like I said me and Sian will be together forever, no matter what you put us through or what you do to us, it won't phase us. It will just make our relationship stronger. If we survive you together then we can survive anything together. Whatever life throws at us after this we will be able to defeat it. Thanks Kevin, you're putting us through the equivalent of a relationship test or a life coach test. You're testing us to our limits letting us both make sure that we will do whatever it takes for us to be together." He may have thought his comeback was good, but I was pretty fond of mine.

**Sian's POV**

I really did have the best girlfriend ever. Hearing her defend our relationship and turn everything that Kevin was throwing at us into a positive really did prove why I love her. However even though I saw where she was coming from I didn't understand why she would do all of that for me. Why she would put her life at risk just for us, well I suppose I'd put my life at risk for us aswell, but it's me, I mean how the hell did I get so lucky?

"Oh shut up Sophie, you don't know anything….." Kevin was interupted by the best person that I could have hoped to see right now, besides Soph anyway.

"Actually Dad, Sophie's right, you're just making their relationship even stronger BUT if I have anything to do with it, you wont be doing anything to anyone for a very very long time. In you come boys…" I couldn't believe Rosie, her being what she was, she had managed to get the whole of Kevin's shooting pals that were menna be shooting me, to come and take Kevin away, I don't even wanna know how she did it but she did.

Me and Soph just stared up the stairwell as we saw Kevin being dragged away kicking and screaming with these huge men keeping a firm grip on him. It was amazing to see him being taken away after everything that he had put us through.

"Rosie how did you…" Rosie interupted me

"Don't wanna talk about it, but let's just say I owe them a lot" she winked at us both and then engulfed us into a huge hug. "Now then, who's up for a coffee?"

"I certainly am, thanks sis, you're the best!"

We stood up and I nearly fell back down again forgetting that me and Soph were still attatched.

"What the….." Rosie asked but Soph interupted her.

"You don't wanna know Rosie, you don't wanna know!" she winked at me and then dragged me up the stairs behind Rosie on the way to our new start in life now that Kevin had gone!

**Like I said guys don't worry, the storyline that I have planned is truly brilliant. I'll give you a clue, quite a few of these stories have put this at the end of their stories but never continued through the whole thing. But im going to go through every step of the way with you:)**

**Update tomorrow guys:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 is HEEEEREEEEEEE! **

**I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry for the late upload. My laptop has been playing up and wouldn't connect to the interent so it's been at the computer doctor thing, you know the people that fix computers;) so I havent managed to upload my chapters. I've written up to chapter 15 but I'll upload them daily to give you all chance to read them:)**

**I'm really sorry again for the late upload but here it is… **

**Chapter 10**

**Sophie's POV**

We'd been sat in the café for over 3 hours now and the conversation really seemed to be dragging. All we had spoken about was either Kevin, Sally, Rosie and Jason or how eventful this holiday had been, not really my ideal topic of conversation. I was snuggled into Sian on one of the sofas whilst Rosie was sat snuggled into Jason on the opposite side. Every now and again Jason would look down at Rosie and give her a peck on her head or Rosie would look up to Jason and kiss him on his cheek. It was quite cute but at the same time it made me really upset. I would look up at Sian and she would look away or she would be daydreaming and not even acknowledge the fact that I'd lookedat her. _What's wrong with her? She should be happy, we'd got away from Kevin and we were together! Have I done something wrong, to upset her? _Rosie seemed to have noticed Sian's distance too.

"Sian? Earth to Sian, is anyone in there? SIAN!" Rosie was getting angry, I could see it in her eyes. Even if it took all day she wasn't giving up until she found out what was bothering Sian.

"What?" We all looked at her and gave her a we-know-there's-something-up look, "Whaaattt?" she asked again. She was either really not sure what was going on or was very good at hiding it from us all.

"What's wrong with you Sian? You've had a face on you ever since I saved you from Kevin and you havent acknowledged Sophie in the slightest. Did you not hear what she said about you and your relationship? I havent even heard you thank her for what she did. Okay, so I know that you love her but to any stranger walking past no-one would really believe you!" Wow, Rosie managed to sum up the whole situation in one. She'd noticed the things that I thought only I'd noticed and she'd made sure that Sian was totally aware of what she was doing.

"I know, I know I'm sorry it's just that… well, I don't really know what to do?" Sian's eyes were welling up and I snuggled further into her to try and comfort her but she didn't pay any attention to me whatsoever.

"What do you mean you don't know what to do? You don't know what to do about what Sian?" Rosie could be so patronising at times, it was uncanny.

"Well, of course I love Soph, I love her more than anything in the world and I heard every single thing that she said in there and I just feel like I don't deserve her. She is so so kind, she's absolutely gorgeous, she's the bestest girlfriend ever, she's willing to put her life at risk for us, she's smart, funny, adorable, cheeky. All of the things that I wish I was. She can get any girl that she wants but she's with me. I don't understand why she'd want to be with me and I kind of feel like I'm holding her back from a better life. She could do so much more without me and she can do so much better than me. I genuinly feel bad for what I'm keeping her from. She deserves better than me!" Sian's eyes welled up with tears and she broke down. She held onto me and cried and cried and cried. What the hell was she going on about I could do much better than her. No I loody couldn't she is the best. She's the one that I want to be with and I couldn't believe that she couldn't see that. I looked over at Rosie and she herself was in tears. She seemed totally gobsmacked and unlike her normal self she was completely lost for words, she just sat there and sobbed, as if she was crying for Sian.

"Sian, now you listen to me mrs, I love you and I always will love you. What you were saying about me deserving a lot better, I personally cant see how I can get much better than you. In my eyes you are the definition of perfect. You are amazing, wonderful, beautiful, everything that I want and more. You are my Sian, you are my world, you are my girlfriend and I never ever ever want that to change. I need you more than anyone or anything else, without you I'm nothing. I love you Sian, forever and always." I look up at Sian who seems to have stopped crying and is looking at me with the biggest grin ever imaginable.

"Really Soph? You really love me that much?"

"No Sian, I love you more than that. My love for you is too strong to be expressed in words, I don't think that anyone will ever truly understand how much I love you Sian Powers!" I kiss her lightly but she pulls away "Ehh?"

"Before you kiss me I need to tell you one thing, well two things actually. Number one, I love you too Sophie Webster. And number two, we're still handcuffed together!" We both laugh and then as she leans down I lean up and our lips join. I kiss her gently but she pushes down harder making the kiss more passionate. I lick her bottom lip as she grants my tongue access, our tongues collide in synchronized patterns as we explore each others mouths. _God I have missed her so so so much._ My unhandcuffed hand snakes it's way up her back and round the back of her head weaving in and out of her blonde locks. I feel her hand doing the same in my hair and just as we start to get more passionate we hear a cough from behind us.

**Sian's POV**

I pull away from Soph and rest my forehead against hers. I love you I mouth to her before we both turn towards Rosie who seems to be sat straight up in her seat tapping her foot on the floor.

"Quite finished have we? Because if I were you, I wouldn't go around doing that in public. You will get arrested for unnecessary sexual actions in public" she winks at us and then goes on "Why don't you go and do that sort of thing in your room like any normal couple would do?"

"Ermm, maybe because our room has no door? Didn't you notice that Kevin had smashed it down?" I look at her in disbelief, how hadnt she noticed?

"Well, don't you two worry about that, I have a special surprise for you two. And this time I promise there are no hidden twists attatched. I have booked you into the Imperial Cabin for the rest of the holiday. Apparently the people who were staying in it decided to divorce so are now staying in separate cabins. My poledancing friend offered it to me and Jase but I thought that you two deserved it!" she winked at us again and tossed Soph the key. "Now be off with you two"

"Rosie, omg, thankyou SO much, I don't think you know how much this means to us right Sian?" she took my hand and pulled me to my feet.

"Right!" I agreed "Thanks Rosie, for everything. I mean it, I don't know what me and Soph would have done without you even if it was you who got us into this mess in the first place" It was my turn to wink at her, and as Sophie pulled me away from trouble I heard Rosie laugh.

As we made our way to the Imperial Cabin I couldn't help but think about how lucky I was. Seriously, I must be THE luckiest girl on the planet, no in the universe right now. I have the most amazing girlfriend ever, the most amazing cabin on this cruise ship and the most amazing life ahead of me with the most amazing girlfriend ever. It was me and Soph, forever and always, like we'd spoke about for the past 3 years. It was finally becoming a reality, our lives were starting new begninnings but this time, our lives were together as one. Sophie interupted my thoughts as we arrived at the room.

"Sian babe, we're here!" she tugged on my hand as we entered the room

She got the key out of her pocket and tried it in the lock.

"Sian, the key doesn't work" she looked at me with a lopsided frown and I simply take the key off her.

"That's because it fits the handcuffs babe, not the room" I unclasp the handcuffs and hand the key and the handcuffs back to Sophie. "There you go, now find the right key so we can get into that room" I wink at her as she starts to rumage through her pockets.

"Found it!" She cries out in triumph and opens the lock. I stand there shellshocked as I look at the room that we would be staying in for the remainder of our trip.

"Wow, it's perfect. Sophie Webster, here's to a new life together!"

"Here, here" she laughed and then turned to face me.

I grabbed her by the hips and pulled her into a tight embrace. Our lips traced each others before I pressed down firmly onto hers, my mouth caressed her own as our tongues explored each others mouths. I pull her in tighter and then move towards the triple kingsized bed. I push her backwards and then climb ontop of her. I lean down and softly kiss her lips again before she pulls me down heavily so all of my weight is on her. Her tongues glides over my lips before I open my mouth and allow her access. Her hands trail over my back and legs, occassionally giving my bum a squeeze which made me skip a heartbeat. She tugged on the back on my top and pulled it over my head. I break our kiss as she pulls it over my head and then I dive straight back down onto her lips. I feel her unclasp my bra and I sit up and take it off. I then flip us over and take of her top. I leave her bra on the the time being though teasing her. I unhook the clasp and was about to remove it when….

"Sophie, Sian, I've got your suitcases!" It was Rosie, she sure knew how to ruin a moment.

Soph climbs off me and makes her way over to the door.

"Sian if I was you I'd get under those covers and by the time I get back I don't want to see any clothes on you whatsoever." _Fine by me _I thought to myself as I pulled the covers off the bed and then removed my jeans but left my knickers on. She didn't want any clothes left on me but I thought that I'd let her remove my knickers herself.

I see her open the door but keep herself hidden behind it so only her head stuck out.

"Soph, why are you hiding behind the door. Oh you're not naked are you? Well I'll leave you two to it, but don't be too loud I don't wanna be able to hear you from next door."

"Next door? What the hell Rosie, since when were you next door?"

"Since me and Jason persuaded my friend to switch rooms with us. We are now staying in the Queen's Cabin."

"Oh good for you." Sophie sounded furious, she grabbed the cases and slammed the door.

"GGrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr"

"Hey Soph, calm down and get that sexy body of yours over here right now, I'm getting cold" I stick out my bottom lip and tap the side of the bed next to me.

She grins and slowly walks over to the edge of the bed. She takes off her jeans and slides in next to me. As soon as she's pulled the covers back over us I pounce ontop of her and kiss her rather passionately, never wanting to stop. I feel her hands on my back, tracing patters with her fingertips as she slowly makes her way down to the waistband of my now rather wet knickers.

"Sian, I thought I told you to remove those?"

"SShhhhhh, there's no time for talking miss Webster, those pants won't remove themselves you know" she winks at me and then slowly pulls down the waistband to my knickers. _She certainly knows how to keep a girl waiting!_ She slides them down my thighs and off the ends of my legs before diving into at my clit with her tongue. Backwards and forwards, in and out she goes like a tornado whipping through a city destroying everything in it's path. She misses no part of me out, tasting all of me, every last inch of me.

"Soopppphhh" I pant, struggling to take a breath, "Sooooooopphhhh, I'm… goonaaaaaa… eeuurrghhhhhhhhhh" I release all of my energy and more and collapse on the bed gasping for breath. "That… was… just…. " I smile at her and she grins back.

"That was what, amazing, brilliant, sensational?" Soph winks at me, she was all of those things and more.

"Ii was gonna say awful but they'll do" It's my turn to wink at her now and as I do she dives back ontop of me and I cant help but return the favour throughout the night, doing what we do best, pleasing each other.

**so there you go... like i said im really sorry and i'll update every day this week:):)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's chapter 11. Like I said I will be uploading daily as I have already written them. If you would like them uploading more frequently then I can probably upload one in the morning and then one in the afternoon for today and tomorrow and then back to once daily after that, only because i have 4 chapters waiting to be uploaded:), but it's really up to all of you so let me know and I can upload to suit you all:)**

**Happy reading folks:)**

Chapter 11

**Sophie's POV**

I woke up the next morning amazed by my surroundings. The curtains that should be covering the floor to ceiling windows were still undrawn, I think we were too busy to close them last night, and the view out of them was breathtaking. All I could see for miles was sunshine and the sea. It was incredibly beautiful, but of course not as beautiful as the sight that I saw when I looked down. My beautiful Sian was lay, snuggled into my chest, fast asleep breathing lightly and evenly. Her blonde hair sprawled out across the pillow, her tanned skin looked flawless against the white bedsheets and her nose gave cute little twitches every so often which made my heart melt every single time. She was 100% perfect and I would never let her forget how much she meant to me. I glanced back at the view out of the window and then carried on watching my stunning girlfriend sleep, she was a much better view.

Sian stirred and rolled over, leaving me on the opposite side of the bed. Suddenly she sprang bolt upright and looked around the room.

"Sian, are you okay?" I look at her concerned but she just laughs.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm just being stupid that's all" she laughed again and then snuggled into my chest.

"Don't be daft, nothing that you do, say or think is stupid, you can never be stupid. Now what is it my beautiful?" I stroke her hair and she draws random patterns on my chest.

"Nooooo, cos you'll laugh at mehh" she pouts and looks up at me with glinting eyes.

"Nahh I wont, I promise" I lift my hand and cross my fingers to show that I promise that I won't laugh.

"Fineee… well I woke up and felt a cold patch on the bed and couldn't feel your arms around me and I thought that you'd left me alone." I can't help but laugh, I know I promised but I just couldn't help it. She slaps my arm playfully and sticks out her bottom lip "Soph, it's not funny, don't laugh"

"I'm sorry Sian, but I can't help it. You seriously thought that I'd leave you hear alone? I would never ever ever leave you alone, not ever. I love you too much for that" I say reassuring her that she will never be alone.

"Really Soph, do you mean that?"

"Really really." I lean down and kiss her softly, but lovingly on the lips and she pulls me closer wrapping her fingers into my hair.

I pull away, kiss her one last time on the lips and then get out of the bed and make my way over to the window, taking her had dragging me with me.

"Soph, I'm cold. Can I not stay in bed?"

"Noway, I need to show you something." I grab both of our coats and put mine on and then help her into hers before stepping out onto our exclusive balcony area. I walk her out onto the balcony, place my arms around her waist from behind, and whisper into her ear,

"What do you see Sian?"

"Quite a lot of sea Soph, what did you expect me to say, a giraffe?" she laughs and I just hold her tighter.

"Very funny. I'm being serious here Sian, how much sea can you actually see?"

"Ermm, quite a lot?"

"Yeah but roughly how much can you see?"

"Soph I really don't understand where you're going for this, but I can see miles and miles and miles of sea. More sea than I ever imagined I would see? Does that answer your question?" she turns her head to look at me and I smile at her.

"Yeah it does. You can see a lot of sea, more than you ever thought you ever would see right?"

"That's exactly what I just said Soph" she looked really confused and I had to think before I said my next passage.

"Right well," I take a deep breath and then continue "'This sea goes on for miles and miles right, but eventually it reaches land and comes to an end. My point is that even something as big and as wonderful as the sea comes to an end at some point, but there is one thing in this world that will never ever ever end, and that is my love for you Sian Powers. My love for you will carry on for eternity and longer. Even when we're both dead and in heaven I will still always love you no matter what stands in our way, no matter what obstacles we face, we will face them together because I will love you forever and always. You are my 100% perfect girlfriend, my world, my everything, my life and more. You are the part of me that makes me me, without you I would be nothing, no-one. I'd be some lonely, boring, office worker who lives at home with her 27 cats. You are what makes me who I am today and if I lose you I wouldn't be able to live. You are my heart, without my heart I won't be able to live. When you hurt, I hurt too. When you cry, I cry too. When you die, I'll die too. I know that you wont be dying for a very very very long time but my point is that up until the day you die and every single day after that I will still love you, I will still be with you in here," I point to my heart "and up there." I point to the sky "We will be together right until the end Sian because my love for you will last forever and always and for a lot lot lot longer after that." A tear escapes the corner of my eye and Sian just looks up at me and grins at me, like no grin I've ever seen before. All of her emotions and feelings were shown through that one grin.

Sian's POV

Wow, that was certainly something. I'm pretty sure that everything that she has just said, I have thought about, dreamt about or read in a fairytale book. I couldn't quite believe that me, Sian Powers, could make her, Sophie Webster, feel that strongly. She actually truly did love me and I couldn't quite believe just how lucky I was. She was calling me 100% perfect when infact she is the 100% one in my eyes.

"Soph I…."

"Ssshhhhhh…" she placed her index finger over my lips, "Sshhh, you don't have to say anything."

"But I want to Soph. All that stuff you just said I have thought about in great detail. But I've thought about it for you. You have just described my feelings for you perfectly. You say I'm the 100% perfect girlfriend but you got it wrong. In my eyes you are perfect in every single way. I couldn't wish for anyone better but quite frankly I don't think that there can possibly anyone out there in this entire universe that is better than you. I love you so much Soph, that no speech or kiss could ever explain or show that. I love you too much for anyone to understand but if you feel as strongly as you say you do then I guess you have a pretty good idea of how I feel about you. I love you Sophie Webster, you and me against the world, forever and always!" I grin at her again and she kisses me passionately on the lips. I forget about everything and more and go into my own world where me and Soph are the only two people who live there, together. Everyone else is forgotten about when I'm with Soph all I think, and care about is her, my 100% perfect girlfriend.

Soph pulls away from the kiss and leans her forehead against mine.

"Sian, a kiss will never show how much I love you but believe me that kiss was the kiss that sealed our new life together as a couple."

"Well, I wasn't completely ready for us to start a new life yet so can we kiss again to completely seal the deal?"

"Of course my lovely" Soph kisses me again but this time the connection between us is on fire, as if we really were sealing our new life together. This kiss was the token of our relationship, whenever we thought back on our relationship, this would be the kiss that we would remember the most. And just to make sure of that.

"Soph…" I say as I pull away from the kiss, "I've got something to ask you."

"Ask away Sian, I've got something to ask you to but I'll ask second."

"No, you go first babe, I can wait."

"No, you go first, you did say you had something to ask first so you should go first"

"Yeah but mine can wait."

"Yeah, so can mine."

"Finee, we'll ask together okay?" I felt in my back pocket and took out what I was looking for. I noticed Soph do the same and was a bit scared for what was about to come next.

"Ready," said Soph, "1,2,3…"

"Will you marry me?" We said in unison. We both presented each other with identical rings and then screamed "YES" as loud as we could.

Soph grabbed my finger and placed the ring on my ring finger on my left hand and then I did the same to her.

"Soph, did we buy identical rings?"

"Sian, I think we did. The woman in the shop told me that a young lady had just been in and had ordered this ring for her girlfriend and thought it was perfect and as soon as I saw it I knew it was the one for you."

"Guess great minds think alike eyy"

"No, I guess OUR minds think alike" I winked at her and then engulfed her into a celebratory kiss.

"I love you Sophie Webster."

"I love you too Sian Powers."

We kissed again and then hand in hand we made our way back into the room and out of the other door ready to start our new life together as fiancees!

**There you go, hope you liked it:**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's chapter 12**

**Sophie's POV**

As we walked down the corridor hand in hand on the way to the elevator I couldn't help taking quick glances at my beautiful girlfriend. She was smiling, her face covered with a huge grin, her eyes sparkiling like the ocean that we were floating on. She looked beautiful.

"Siaannn, what you smiling aaaattt?"

"Sopphhh, I'm smiling at uuussss!" she turned to face me and flashed me her signature grin. I melted inside.

"N'awwww Sian, you cutie" I winked at her, "So where're heading today then, the deck?"

"Yeah we can do but I need to show you something first. You may not like it but I need to show you it."

"I'm not liking this at the moment Sian, but I'll trust you and follow your lead." _I wasn't sure where this was going and I wasn't sure where sian was going to take me but I had a feeling that it was going to be something to do with Kevin, but I wasn't quite sure what._

"Don't worry, I'll be with you all of the time okay."

We reached the elevator and she pressed the button. It arrived instantly and we stepped inside. Sian pushed the 'basement' button and then 'close doors'. The doors closed and we were off to the basement. _She was locked up in the basement, this definitely has something to do with Kevin, I can feel it._

"Soph, we're here babe."

"Ummm, okay, coming." I stepped out of the lift and grabbed hold of Sian's hand.

"Hey Soph, don't be worried it's okay. I just need to show you something. 10 minutes at the most okay?" she pulled me down the corridor and we stopped outside a room labelled 'store room'.

"Sian, isnt this the room where you were tied up?" I gulped as I asked her, worried about the answer.

"Yeah, but theres something in the room that I need to show you, come on." Sian opened the door and pulled me inside.

It was a dark room, I could see a chair bound in rope at one end of the room and that was it. The room was completely empty apart from that one chair and the rope. _What could she possibly want to show me?_

"Soph this way." She walked over to the chair and sat down on the floor and reached underneath it. "Read this" she pulled out a piece of paper with writing scribled on it.

"Are you sure I have to?"

"Please Soph, just read it, for me?" she looked at me as I looked deep into her eyes._i have to read it, she wants me to so I have to._

I scanned the note in my hand and instantly knew what it was, but I needed to be sure. So I read the whole letter taking in every letter, every punctuation mark, every space.

_Dear Soph,_

_I really don't know how to start this so I'm just gonna come out and say it and hope for the best. Right, well I am writing this letter to tell you how much I love you, I always have and I always will. If and when I am found, I wont be able to tell you it in person so I hope this letter can substitute me. _

_I love you so so much Soph, without you I wont be able to live. I need you in my life in order to survive. You are my water in a drought. You are my sunlight in the dark. You are my oxygen in the air. Cheesy I know, but like water, sunlight and oxygen, you are what is keeping me alive. I have been sat in this room for I'm not quite sure how long, about 6 hours maybe? Anyway, I have been sat in this room for however long without you and it's killing me. I need you Soph, there is no point in me living if I don't have you._

_When you read this letter I hope you understand just how much I need you. I regret doing this but I have to. It's the only way for you and me to be happy. If I survive I'll just kill myself, I cant physically live without you._

_I love you so much Soph, and I hope that you'll forgive me for what I am doing but it's the only solution that I can think of. If you don't forgive me then you can beat my ass up in heaven yeahh? I will look down on you and put in a good word with the big man himself to keep you safe. _

_I love you Sophie with all of my heart, now and forever more._

_Lots of love, apologies, hugs, kisses, tears and regret,_

_Your Sian_

I had no idea what had been going through Sian's head at the time but whatever it was, I'd felt those feelings too. I loved her more than anything in the world, and even though she had just handed me her suicide note I loved her more than anything at this moment. She'd been honest with me and that's all I can ask for. I don't know why I'm crying to be honest, I should be happy that she's here with me now and it's her showing me the note not some stranger who found it at the scene of her death. I look over at her and feel another tear trickle down her face and think about how close I was to losing the best thing that has ever happened in my life. I love her so much it's untrue.

**Sian's POV**

A tear roles down my face as I see Soph crying over my letter. When she's done she passes me the note back and smiles at me.

"Soph, I am so so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I cant believe that I was going to just throw us away because of Kevin."

"Don't worry about it Sian, you're here now and that's all that matters right?" she smiles at me and looks down at the floor.

"Soph, I don't understand. Ive just shown you my suicide note and you're brushing it off as if it is nothing. I'd prepared myself for a huge row and a week of silence off you. Not this?" I look at her confused and she just smiles again.

"Sian, seriously, it doesn't bother me because truth is… I'd also considered suicide. If I didn't have you then I didn't have a reason to live. I felt that the only way to be with you was to wait for you in heaven. One day we would be together again, because whilst my dad had you then I'd never see you again and I couldn't live like that. I'm sorry too Sian, I really am." A tear roles down both of our cheeks and as if we were telepathic we both lean over and wipe one anothers tears off their faces. I lean in to kiss her but was interupted by a knock at the door.

"I love you Sian." Soph says as she stands up and makes her way over to the door.

"I love you too Soph, but be careful about who's on the other side of that door, you don't know the type of people who come down to this part of the ship. I'm telling you, they aren't the nicest people in the world." Soph takes the door handle, takes a deep breath and then opens the door and just stands there staring at the figure who is stood infront of her.

"Soph, who is it?"

I stand up and make my over to the door just as I see who is standing in the doorway.

I'd forgotten about Sally, forgot about the other half of the dangerous partnership that had tried to kill me.

I guess our lives weren't going to be as perfect as we had hoped for a little while longer yet.

**There you go guys, chapter 12. Hope you liked it and please review:) if any of you have any questions or would just generally like a chat then do not hesistate to pm me. honestly i dont bite;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**And here's Chapter 13:)**

**Sophie's POV**

I'd completely forgotten about Sally. After rosie had had Kevin taken away I thought that that would be the end to our worrying and hiding. Guess not, I forgot about the other half of the evil partnership.

"What do you want Sally?" I hissed at her. I didn't want to hear anything from her and quite frankly didn't want anymore time wasted by unnecessary timewasters.

"Soph, please don't take that tone with me. I have something that I want to say, but first I need to ask you both something."

"Right well will you hurry up please because we have an engagement to celebrate!" I lifted up my left hand and thrust my engagement ring into Sally's face before showing her Sians.

"Ohh my… well I guess I better talk fast then. Firstly I need to ask Sian something." She turned to face Sian, "Sian, do you truly love my daughter?"

"More than anything in the world Mrs Webster." _What the hell was Sally playing at?_

"Sophie, do you truly love Sian?"

"Of course I do, I love her now and I'll love her forever. Where is this going?"

"Well, I have been trying to find you two to give you my permission to see each other. I was out of line and so was your father. We only wanted what was best for you, and we sort of got a bit carried away. Now that your father has been locked up it gave me time to think. I realise that Sian is whats best for you so I just needed to tell you that I'm not going to stand in the way of your relationship any longer. Under one condition,"

"What? Really? Are you being serious mum? And what's the condition?"

"It's not really a condition more of a threat but, Sian if you hurt my daughter then you'll have me to deal with okay?"

"Agreed Mrs Webster, I would never hurt Sophie, she's too important to me." I love how honest Sian is being infront of my mother. She sure does love me!

"Soph, did you call me mum again?"

"Yeah, I guess I did" I smiled at mum and she smiled back.

"Now, can I take you girls for a drink to celebrate your engagement?"

"I suppose you can yeah" I looked at Sian and we both grinned at each other. _I guess everything was working out okay afterall._

**Sian's POV**

As we made our way to the café, me and Sophie walking hand in hand next to Sally I truly thought that everything had suddenly become a lot happier and more cheerful. Everything we saw seemed much brighter and everyone we saw had smiles on their faces. The world seemed to be sharing mine and Soph's happiness. We arrived at the café and saw Rosie and Jason already sat there, wavin gus over to their table.

"So you found them then mum?" Rosie asked.

"Yeah I did thanks, they were where you said they'd be." Sally smiled at Rosie and then sat down and patted the seat next to her for me and Soph to sit.

"How did you know where we were Rosie?" I asked, amazed at how she knew where we were going.

"Well, when I heard that you were showing Soph summit that she may not like I figured you were showing her the letter, so I figured that you'd be going back there!"

"How did you know about the letter? I wrote it when no-one was about." I was rather confused now, how the hell did Rosie know about the letter?

"Well, when I found you I heard you shove something somewhere so I came back later to find out what you'd hidden away from me. I read your letter and no lie it made my cry." I looked over at Soph who had tears welling in her eyes. I gently kissed her cheeks and hugged her tightly, she turned to face me so that I could give her a proper hug

"I love you Sian Powers" she whispered in my ear.

"I love you too Sophie Webster." I whispered back.

"Ehh-hemm" coughed Sally, "Sorry to spoil the moment but would you girls like a coffee?"

"Ermm, can I have a latte with 2 sugars please?" I asked politely.

"Soph, what about you?"

"Ermm, I'll have the same please, I'll come and help you carry them if you want?"

"That'll be wonderful thanks Soph."

As the two walked away I drew my attention to Rosie.

"Thanks Rosie." I smiled at her.

"What for?"

"For saying that you heard me shoving the letter away."

"Ohh that, you're welcome babes. I couldn't have let my little sister know that you'd shown the letter to me before her now could I?"

"Seriously Rosie, thankyou."

"Like I said Sian, you're welcome. But I still don't understand why you showed it to me?"

"Well, I needed someone to know where it was so that you could give it to Soph, and it made sense to show you what I'd written too."

"Ahh makes sense babes. Anyway let's see it then?"

"Soph threw it away, she said she didn't need reminding about it." _Did Rosie seriously believe that I'd carry that letter around with me?_

"Not the letter stupid, you're engagement ring."

"Well you could have made it more obvious what you were wanting to see, and how did you know that we were engaged?" I ceetainly hadnt told her that we were engaged, and I knew Soph hadnt because I'd never left her sight, and I hadn't seen Sally use a phone.

"I did tell you we were only next door, and considering the facts that you were shouting at the tops of your voices on the balcony right at the front of the ship, I'd say that we weren't the only room to hear the proposal." She winked at me and then gestured for me to show her the ring. I took out my left hand and placed it infront of her. Her jaw dropped.

"Oh my God. Since when did my sister have such good taste. That ring is the most gorgoeus ring I have ever seen! You're one lucky girl Sian I can tell ya"

"Thankyou Rosie, and I certainly am lucky. But to be honest Rosie I'm engaged to your sister so I don't care what ring I have."

"N'aww that's cute Sian. But serioulsy that ring costs like tens of thousands!" Rosie genuinelly was shocked that Soph had picked out an amazing ring for me.

"Oh, I know how much it cost, you don't have to remind me"

"What?"

"Look at Soph's finger when she gets back and you'll understand what I mean."

"You've got the same ring?"

"Yep we certainly have."

"So what, you arranged it like that? Not really a surprise proposal was it?"

"No it was utter coincidence, I swear"

"Well all I can say is great minds think alike."

"No Rosie, mine and Sophie's minds think alike." I winked at her just as Sally and Sophie came over with the drinks.

"Coffee's here!"

**So there you go chapter 13... not in the greatest of moods today did my GCSE science and i think that i've failed miserably so some reviews that will brighten my mood are much appreciated:)**


	14. Chapter 14

**And chapter 14:) thankyou for all of the reviews especially thankyou to alicelily and devilsspy for your reviews of many of my chapters, means a lot:)**

Sophie's POV

As me and mum walked over to the table with the coffee I see a very strange sight. Rosie and Sian are in deep converstaion and are smiling at each other.

"Coffee's here" mum tells them as they both break out of their conversation.

"What's going on here then?" I ask intrigued at why my sister and girlfriend are actually getting on with each other.

"Nothing babe, I was just telling Sian how you two both have extremely good taste in engagement rings" she winks at me and then smiles.

"How do you mean Rosie?"

"Well, just the fact that you two picked out exactly the same rings for each other and didn't even know about it until last night. Cute really."

"Well, what can I say, mine and Sian's minds work in sync."

"Yeah she said." I look at Sian who is blushing.

"Oh she did did she" I giggle and kiss Sian soflty on her cheek.

"Ehh hemmm" Mum coughed, "I know that I've given you two girls permission to see each other and whatnot but I don't appreciate all of the kissing right infront of my face thankyou very much." Mum laughed and tutted.

"Sorry Mrs Webster." Sian apologises.

"Yeah sorry mum, we're just happy that's all." I smile at Sian and she smiles back.

"It's fine girls, I understand but just not right infront of me okay? And Sian dear, please, call me Sally. Afterall I will shortly be your mother in law." Mum grins at the both of us and I cant help but kiss Sian again. Mum had just told sian that she was her mother in law, everything was settling into place. My life was just perfect at this moment.

"Sorry mum, that's the last kiss I promise."

"Thankyou Soph, now then girls drink your coffee before it gets cold."

Me and Sian reach for our coffee cups and take a big swig of drink. I carry on drinking but Sian puts hers down on the table and starts choking.

"Sian babe, are you okay? What's wrong?"

"I'm….. finee….just…..went….down….the wrong…..way." Sian managed to say through coughs. I oat her on the back and scream at Rosie.

"Rosie, go and get Sian some water, she's choking… Rosie water now!" Rosie jumps up and runs over to the counter. She grabs a bottle of water and doesn't even bother to pay for it, she just runs back over to us, takes off the lid and thrusts it into my hands. I give it to Sian and she takes a big gulp of water but just starts choking again.

"Soph… I think… I am… going to be…." Before she could get the last word out she throws up all of the table infront of us. She doesn't stop coughing though and sits there for about 5 minutes constantly coughing and throwing up.

"Mum, please can you do something, she can't breathe. Ring the first aid on ship of somehting, please mum?" I plead with mum, hoping that she will pay us some attention. Throughout the whole Sian choking episode she has just been sta there with a smug look on her face not paying any attention to the current situation.

"Can't you do it love? I've got an awfully painful back and I don't seem to be able to reach my phone." What was wrong with her. As she put it before, she was now Sian's mother in law, if it was me sat here choking she would do something straight away, in my eyes, it's no different.

"Mum please, I need someone to ring the doctor NOW!" as I sit there comforting Sian who's coughing had seemed to subside slightly I just needed someone there to help me and my own mother who had only just come back into my life was refusing to help.

"Soph, I cant move. Rosie will you ring the doctor please?"

"Yeah sure, pass us ya phone mum?"

"Rosie, I cant reach my phone, you'll have to get it yourself. It's in my back pocket."

"Stand up then mum, so I can get to your back pocket?"

"But Rosie, I can't stand up, you'll just have to run to the first aid room."

"MUM, what is wrong with you, you're daughter in law is near death over there and you wont put any effort into saving her?"

"Quick Rosie, you'll need to run to that first aid room."

I'm going!" Rosie takes her shoes off and practically sprints out of the café in the direction of the first aid room. She better hurry Sian isnt looking too good.

"Sian babe, how are you doing? Any better? It's okay, I'm here for you!" I cant bare to see her like this, she looks so fragile and so ill. I lay her down across two chairs and stroke her hair and she closes her eyes and rests after her ordeal.

"I'm feeling a little better, but I still cant breathe properly. My lungs feel really really tight."

"Well you just let me know if anything changes okay babe. I'm here for you if you need anything."

We sit there in silence and I keep glancing down at Sian, who seems to have fallen asleep across the two chairs. I hear Rosie panting behind me and I turn round to see two paramedics and a very out of breath Rosie.

"So miss, what happened?" one of the two men asked.

"Well, she said that her coffee went down the wrong way and then she was in fits of coughing and then she started throwing up. She has calmed down now but just before she fell asleep she told me that her lungs felt really tight and she was struggling to breath!"

"Love, I'm afraid she isnt sleeping." Said the other paramedic who was checking Sian over.

"What, what do you mean? I can see that she's sleeping."

"No love, she's in a coma. I expect that she has been drugged, maybe an overdose of sleeping tablets or another anastetic. I'm sorry."

"What, no that cant have happened? She was fine before. What are you going to do?"

"Well, we will take her to the on ship ward and monitor her. We'll do a blood test and then give her the necessary treatment and she should recover. But we really need to get her there as soon as possible. Bob, help me carry her to the ward?"

"Can I come with her?"

"Are you family miss?"

"I'm her fiancee, so yes I am technically family."

"Well then, you better follow us"

I follow the two men out fot he café and through the corridors to the onboard ward. I cant believe what has happened. Everything was so perfect, we were both the happiest we have been in a long time. I was in love with the most amazing girl in the world and my mum had accepted that after 3 years of hating me. Who in their right mind would try and ruin my happiness and try to kill my girlfriend. They must be some sick minded, jealous freak who doesn't have anything better to do with their life that's for sure. I hate them, I hate them so so much. AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Chapter 15 is on it's way tomorrow lads and lasses3**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's chapter 15, if you think that there's too much drama happening in the story then please let me know because I have found that one thing kind of happens after another:) just let me know what you think pleaseeeeeeeee xx**

**Also, there wont be a lot from Sian over the next possibly 3 chapters as she is in her coma so I apologise in advance for that:)**

**Chapter 15**

**Sophie's POV**

We arrive at the onboard ward and Sian is instantly rushed away from me. I try to follow but I am pushed away.

"Just wait here please ma'am. We need to get her to a quiet ward and do some tests before anyone can see her. We will come and let you know when you may come through. In the meantime please make yourself at home on our waiting chair." One of the paramedics, the older one, spoke in a stern voice.

I turn around and look behind me to see a single armchair in the corner of the room. This really was a small hospital wasn't it? There was a waiting chair, not room. They had one ward and surgery combined. And that was everything, well I suppose you can't really fit much into a boat can you!

I sat down in the chair and tried to rest my eyes for a while whilst they examined my fiancee but I couldn't. Too many things were going through my head, was she okay? Who did this to her? Why did they do this to her? What ad she done to deserve this? Did she know what was going on? Was she going to wake up? OMG, my brain feels like it going to explode… coffee, that's what I need, a coffee.

I walk to the coffee shop next door and order a latte with two sugars. I pay my £3.35 and then go back to the waiting chair and go to take a sip of my coffee before something in my mind stops me. Sian always orders a latte with two sugars, but she never orders it with sugars. She has to do that bit herself because she knows just how she likes it. But when we were in the coffee shop Sian didn't put in the sugars, Mum did. Did mum put the drugs in Sian's coffee when she was putting in the sugar? Surely not, she wouldn't, she's just got back into my life and now she's trying to ruin it again. No she wouldn't have… there must be another explanation for it, it cant have been her. But she didn't do anything to help when Sian was choking, no she wouldn't have. She wouldn't have, she wouldn't…..

"Miss Webster?" I burst out of my daydream and shoot my head upwards to face the man who was standing above me.

"Yes"

"Sian is ready for visitors now, I have to warn you though she is still in a coma, and will be for sometime. She has wires in her arm for her drip and she has a tube down her throat to help her breath. That can be removed if she is able to breath when she regains conciousness. But if you follow me then you can go and see her."

"Thankyou doctor, how long do you think it will be before she wakes up?"

"I couldn't say. From the results we have found out that she was drugged with an overdose of anastethic drugs. They were probably bought over the counter and crushed into a powder, but we can't tell until we find the culprit."

"So someone did this on purpose?"

"Oh definitey, unless she did it to herself?"

"Can I just see her now please?"

"Of course, this way"

I follow the man into the next room and miss a breath when I see Sian lay there with wires and tubes in her. She looked so peaceful, her hair sprawled out over the pillow, her eyes closed shut, her flawless skin perfectly smooth. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful, I couldn't believe that someone would do this to her. My Sian, someone has done this purposefully to My Sian. And whoever it was, they were going to pay bigtime. But right now, it's Sian that I need to worry about.

"Doctor, am I allowed to like talk to her?"

"Of course, some say that talking to them encourages them to wake up quicker, whether it's trur or not I don't know but you can give it a go by all means. I am needed on Deck 5 now but I'll be back later to check on her progress."

"Thankyou doctor."

Once the doctor had left the room I took a seat next to my beautiful fiancee and took hold of her hand.

"Sian, if you can hear me, I cannot believe someone could do this to me. I love you more than anything in this entire world and as soon as I get my hands on the person that did this to you I swear… I swear that they will get all that they deserve. I'm going to stay here with you Sian, 24 hours a day, 7 days a week right until you are allowed out of here because I am not leaving you ever. I could never leave you, I love you too much for that."

"OMG SOPHIE… is she okay? What happened to her, what's the doctor said?" I turn around and see Rosie standing there, cheeks flushed red as if she'd been running.

"She was drugged, her coffee was spiked with what they think was an overdose of anasthetic. They don't know when she will wake up but they are positive that in time she will. She can't breathe on her own whilst in the coma so that's what the tube is for and the wires are connected to the drips that are giving her water and nutrients." I tell Rosie all that I know and then just burst out crying. I can't help it, I never realised until I explained it outloud just how bad she was, it took me telling it to someone else for it to really sink in that my fiancee had been drugged.

"Hey, babee, she'll be okay. Sian's a tough girl, you know that. She'll pull through this, I promise. And besides, she's got an isle to walk down, she wouldn't miss that for the world, I'm telling you."

"Yeah I hope you're right Rosie, and what do you mean? How would you know?"

"Well, when she was showing me her wedding ring the look in her eyes could have lit up a stage. Seriously Soph, she loves you more than anything in the world. The way her eyes just sparkled and the way her look lingered on you for just that second longer when you made your way back over to the table. She really does love you Soph, and I wasn't even looking for signs."

"Really Rosie, you mean that?"

"Yes Soph I do, and I'm sure when she wakes up she will tell you that too." Rosie smiled at me and then from my side embraced me into a hug.

"Rosie?"

"Yes little sis?"

"Can you get me a drink please? Just water will do, my throats a bit dry."

"Sure, I'll be right back." Rosie stood up and made her way out of the room. I watched her out and then as soon as the door shut behind her I turned back to Sian.

"I love you so much Sian Powers" I look at her one last time and then rest my head on the side of her bed and close my eyes in an attempt to get some well needed rest!

**Chapter 15 is finished;) i'm sorry that it's so shor but i dont really have time to write long chapters which is why i am uploading everyday:), hope thats okay?  
****Chapter 16 will be up tomorrow guys. Ive got a feeling that this storyline could drag a little because I need Sian to be asleep for about 4 days but I don't wanna write each day as a different chapter because I will run out of things to say, but I'm sure I will find a way to make it work:) Keep reviewing:)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's chapter 16:)… might not have chance to upload tomorrow but if I don't then I'll mak Mondays chapter double the length:)**

**Chapter 16**

**Sophie's POV**

I wake up and look around unsure of my surroundings. I can see gaudy wallpaper and a horrible patterned carpet. I am lying on a sofa and there is an old fashioned television staring me in the face. It is as if I have gone back in time and am in some 1950s living room. I sit up and take in more of my surroundings. There is a coffee machine on a shelf next to a sink and an empty worktop. I look over to my right and see Rosie slumped in an armchair watching me.

"Finally awake I see. Some sleep you had there sis"

"Rosie, where the hell am I?"

"Well you fell asleep next to Sian last night but you're not allowed to sleep on the ward so the doctor carried you in here. I think they call it the family room or summit like that. It's for people who have family staying on the ward."

"Oh right, well now that I'm awake can I go back to my Sian please?"

"Awww of course ya can."

"What's with the awww? She is my fiancee, am I not allowed to want to be with her?"

"Ohhh bit narky this morning arent we? And no, I found it cute how you said MY Sian. Sweet really!"

"Oh well I am sorry, but MY Sian is lying there in a hospital bed alone, and I don't know whats going to happen to her so I think that I have the right to be narked don't you. Now come on lets go." I stand up and make my way over to the door, open it and walk to the right.

"Ermm, Soph, it's this way." Rosie states and walks to the left, I blush slightly and then follow. _Great now I've made a fool of myslef, I was trying to make a dramatic exit!_

As we arrived at the ward I skipped heartbeat as I saw that Sian still looked as beautiful as I remember her looking the night before.

"She looks so peaceful doesn't she Soph? Soph, helloooooo Sophie are you there?" Rosie walks up to me and snaps her fingers infront of my face. I am suddenly brought back to reality.

"Huhhh… what… ermm… yes… ermm…. Sorry what did you say Rosie?"

"Ahaaa, I said, she looks so peaceful doesn't she?"

"Oh right, yeah she does. She looks beautiful." I walk over to the bed and ressume my position of the previous night. I take hold of her hand and stroke the back of it with my thumb.

"If you can hear me Sian. I love you and I will never leave you, I promise. I'm sorry for leaving you last night but that wasn't my choice I was carried out whilst sleeping by the doctor. I wish I could have stayed here with you all night long. I wish I could have been here with you and slept by you like usual but that apparently isnt allowed so I have to sleep in some 1950s style living room called the 'family room'. It's funny really. Hospitals back in the UK would have let me sleep by you last night considering you're condition. They probably would have made me up a bed and let me sleep by your bedside until you woke up. If only we were back in the UK heyy. But we're not, we're in the middle of the ocean. I wonder how long we've been on this cruise for now? About a week maybe? 10 days? I'm not sure to be honest. It's been such a rollercoaster of a holiday. And we only got to spend one night in the imperial suite, not fair that… that bed was darn comfy hahahaha… but I have to say, that one night was in my list of top favourite nights. That night is at the top followed by the night when you told me you loved me followed by the night that we first slept together followed by the night of our first proper date followed by the night of our first runaway trip. I know that that night wasn't the best of nights but it was for me, the first night where I felt like it truly was me and you forever and always against the world. Haha, listen to me, talking to myself. I bet anyone walking past thinks I'm a right weirdo but I don't care if they think I'm insane. Even if noone else knows, I know that you are listening to me and laughing along with me and joining in with my conversation. I know that I might have to repeat all of this to you when you wake up but I don't care because I love you and if the doctors theory is correct then talking to you might actually encourage your body to wake up so I don't care if I look like an insane weirdo because if it means that you will wake up then I am going to carry on doing it. Because Sian, I don't care what people think, they can think what they want because the only thing that matters to me is you, and I love you forever and always." I rest my head on her bed and look at her, whilst I release a tear from the corner of my eye.

"Awwww, well now that that speech is finished would you like some lunch Soph, cos I'm starving?" I whizz my head round and see Rosie stood there in the same position god only knows how long ago.

"Rosie, sorry I forgot you were there. Did you hear all of that?"

"Yeah I did, it was, shall we say cute. And do you want a croissant?" I blush, I wish she hadnt have heard that, it was kind of something that I had only wanted Sian to hear.

"Ermm, yeah please a chocolate one. And I didn't really want you to hear that so can you keep it to yourself?"

"Who am I gonna tell Soph Jason? Like he'd be bothered. And yeah sure I'll go and get you one now."

"Thanks, and that's a point… where is Jason?" I suddenly realised that Jason seemed to have disappeared during this holiday.

"Welcome babe, and my friend managed to get him a job as a lifeguard at the pool so he's been working most of the holiday, how boring is that. But I suppose that he was just caught up in the whole family thing so needed something to keep him occupied."

"Bloody hell Rosie, this friend of yours gets you everything what is she queen of the ship of summit?"

"No, she's the ship owners daughter so she can make any arrangements she wants so long as they are okay with her dad." Rosie smiles and then walks out of the room to go and get our breakfast. Just as she walks out of the room my stomach rumbles. God, she better hurry up, I never realised how hungry I was. I adopt my previous position, leaning on Sian's bed and close my eyes just to be interupted.

"Sophie Webster?" my head shoots up.

"Yes, that's me."

"Hello Sophie, Police Constable Sharpe and Detective Inspector Knowles here. Could we have a word with you about your friend here please?"

"Fiancee actually. And yeah sure."

"Oh sorry, fiancee. And we shouldn't be long. We just need to find out what happened."

"No it's fine I understand,"

"Right well we will just ask you a few questions if that's okay? First, could you tell us what happened?"

"Of course, Well, we had just made up with my mother after 3 years of arguing and we were having a coffee at a coffee shop…"

"Sorry to interupt you but could you tell us what the argument was about please?"

"Well, my mum and dad didn't appreciate that I was in love with Sian and for 3 months she banned all communication with her. So me and Sian ran away as it was the only way of us being together."

"So you're mum and dad didn't like who you were dating?"

"No, they didn't like the fact that I am a lesbian. Me and Sian have been best friends since we were in primary school and they seemed to like her when she was my best friend but as soon as I told them that we were dating they banned her from the house and said that they were disgusted in me for thinking that they were stupid."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, they thought that we had been going out for longer that we had said we had been and thought that we'd been at it under their noses if you know what I mean."

"And had you? Sorry for asking but we need all of the details."

"No, we told them the day after we started going out. I swear, my parents and her parents were the first to know."

"And how did her parents take it?"

"Well, her dad disowned her and her mum was too busy with her new boyfriend to care about Sian, which is why when we ran away I don't even think they noticed."

"So Sian was a neglected child?"

"Well not neglected exactly, her dad had always been there for her until he found out about her being gay and her mum moved to Southport when Sian was 5 so she only really ever saw her mum about twice a month anyway."

"Okay, so how did you and your mum make up? And where is your dad?"

"Well, my mum came to apologise to me and Sian and told us that she was sorry and that she shouldn't have judged our relationship. She seemed really genuine and we accepted her apology. And my Dad, I'm not sure where my dad is, but one thing that I know is that he will never accept our relationship, but I don't care what other people think really."

"Okay, so what happened when you got to the café?"

"Well, we sat down and then mum offered to get us some coffee's. I offered to help and we went to get them. We ordered and then as I was about to take Sian's coffee to put in the sugar mum told me that she would do Sian's coffee and told me to take mine and Rosie, my sister's coffee to the table. So mum followed behind me with hers and Sian's coffees. We were talking and then I seem to remember mum pushing us to drink our coffees before they went cold, so we took a sip and then Sian started choking on hers and when I asked mum to get her some water or ring the paramedics she refused and said that her back was hurting. Then when Rosie asked to borrow mum's phone she said it was in her back pocket and she couldn't stand up because of her back. So Rosie had to run to the hospital ward to get someone to help Sian. Then the paramedics came and Sian was rushed off to the ward."

"Thankyou, I know it can be hard to recall something like this. Can I ask what the doctors think has happened to her?"

"They say she has been drugged with anasthetic. It is likely to be over the counter and crushed into a powder and then added to Sian's coffee."

"Okay, thankyou Miss Webster, we will be intouch."

"Thankyou, goodbye" the policemen walked out of the door just as Rosie arrived back with the drinks.

"What did they want?"

"Just wanted me to recall what happened?"

"Oh right. Here's youre croissant by the way."

"Thanks Rosie." I took the croissant and we both sat and ate our croissants in silence watching Sian the whole time.

**Hope you all liked it:) sorry it's a bit long. Like I said, if I don't get chance to upload tomorrow then Mondays will be extra long, and I have a feeling you will quite like the next chapter;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm sorry that I didn't upload the day before yesterday, yesterday or Monday, I got a bit sidetracked:$… ssorrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyy…. But anyway it's here now and that's the main thing eeyyyyyyy;D**

**Chapter 17**

Rosie's POV

"Rosie, I'm just going to go and go to the toilet. If anything happens then you better ring me immediately okay?"

"Seriously Soph, I really don't think that anything is going to happen by the time you have been and got back from the toilet."

"Rosie, I'm being serious. If she so much as stirs I want to know okay?"

"Eugghhhh, fine. I'll ring you I promise."

"Thanks sis."

Sophie sprints out of the room as fast as she can and I turn back to look at Sian.

"Sian, I don't think you know how lucky you are to have Sophs. She loves you to the sun and back. Seriously I've never seen her like this before, she's so different when she's around you. Like she forgets about the whole entire world, and the way that she looks at you. That look is THE most genuine look that I have ever seen from anyone. I don't like to admit it but when Soph is happy, I'm happy Sian, and you are the only person that I can truly say has made Soph's happy. All of her other friends just didn't seem to have the same effect as you do, I could tell from the moment she introduced you as her best friend that there was a special bond between you two. I just had that feeling right from the off that you would be sticking around for a while longer, and I was right. You and Soph really do have a special bond, like telepacity or whatever you call it, the thing that they say identical twins have. You and Soph have it and it's very obvious that the two of you were supposed to meet. You were born for each other, made to be together, it wasn't luck that you two met, it was fate. Eughhh see Sian, once Soph's gone you make me turn into a right soppy nut." I pause as I hear someone clear their throat behind me.

"Rosie, that brought a tear to my. It was almost believable" I see Sophs stood their wiping a tear from the corner of her eye.

"Ermm, Soph how long have you been stood there?"

"I came just as you were saying that you didn't like admitting being happy with me. Do you really think all of what you just said Rosie?"

"Oh right, and yeah of course I mean it. That's why I told it to an unconcious Sian, so that only she would know what I said. But now you know too, but that doesn't really matter, you deserve to hear what I have to say."

"Awww Rosie, you really are a brilliant sister you know." She walks towards me and envelopes me in a big sisterly bearhug.

"You're not too bad yourself." I laugh and then embrace my little sister.

Suddenly I feel her stiffen up and take a step away from me and then a few steps closer to Sian's bed.

"Sian, Sian?"

"Sophs what's wrong, what is it?"

"She twitched, I saw her eyelids twitch." And sure enough when I looked closer I saw her twitch again.

"Soph, I think she's waking up."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Soph screamed and then embraced me in a tight squeeze before sitting down next to Sian and taking Sian's hand in her own.

"Sian baby, can you hear me? Are you awake?"

"hhhhhmmmmmmmm" Sian moaned, "S-s-s-ophh?"

"Yeah baby, I'm here, don't worry you're going to be okay. I'm here. Rosie, get the doctor NOW!"

"Okay, I'm going" I walk out of the room as ordered by my sister in search of a doctor.

**Sophie's POV**

As soon as Rosie has left the room I look back towards Sian.

"Soph?" she murmurs again.

"Yeah Sian?"

"W-w-hy am I h-h-hear?" she stutters.

"Do you not remember babe?"

"N-no, that's why I-I'm asking y-y-ou!"

"See you haven't lost your humour Powers. And you were drugged. Somebody put powdered anaesthetic into your coffee."

"Do th-th-they know who d-d-id it babe?"

"Not yet no," I see Sian yawn, "but as soon as I find out who did, they will have wished they didn't. Are you tired babe? Maybe you should try and sleep?"

"Yeah I might do. Do you mind?"

"What, why would I mind Sian? You need your rest, all I want now is for you to get better. Now sleep!"

"I love you Sophie Webster." Sian gave me her heartmelting smile and a slight wink.

"I love you too Sian Powers." I watched as Sian closed her eyes, still smiling and listened to the change in her heartbeat. As soon as I knew that she was asleep I stood up, kissed her forehead and then walked out of the door to see where Rosie had gotten to.

"Soph, the doctors busy at the moment but he said he will be in as soon as possible. What are you doing out here anyway, shouldn't you be with your fiancee?"

"She was tired, I told her to sleep. Come on, let's get back to her."

As we reentered the room I took one look at Sian and let a tear role down my cheek.

"Soph, what's wrong with you now?"

"Oh, I'm just being stupid, don't mind me." I can't believe how lucky I am. My fiancee has just woken up from her coma and told me she loved me.

"Soph, it's obviously something. You're crying, you wouldn't cry over nothing."

"You'll probably laugh at me. But, I just feel like the luckiest girl in the world. I thought I was going to lose her, I thought she might have forgotten who I was, I thought she might have changed her mind about marrying me. But when she woke up and told me she loved me I was so happy, I'm crying happy tears because I feel like everything has fallen back into place. When she was in that coma I felt like part of me was missing. Since we became a couple we have spoke non-stop all day everyday and when she was in that coma I really missed her. Even though I could talk to her, I never got a reply and I really missed her Rosie."

"Awwww Soph, it's okay. She's okay now though, you spoke to her about 10 minutes ago and she told you that she loved you so you know that she still loves you and doesn't regret any of it. You need sleep as well you know. You look awful, no offense."

"Oh thanks Rosie, but I'm not leaving her, she might wake up again, and we need to talk to the doctor when he comes." I hear the door and turn around to see the doctor walk in, "Speaking of which."

"Miss Webster, I hear Miss Powers woke up earlier?"

"Yeah, only briefly but she managed to talk, she stuttered but she was talking to me. She was really tired though so I told her to go back to sleep."

"That's a really good sign. And how did she look in herself, did any colour come back to her cheeks?"

"Yeah, she looked much perkier and she had that glint back in her eyes."

"I'm sorry, that glint?"

"Oh, it's just one of the small things that I notice about her. When she's happy she has a glint in her eyes that isnt there when she gets mad or is ill."

"Well, if you say that she has it when she's happy then that is an excellent sign."

"I was just wondering doctor, how long will it be until she is released from the ward?"

"Well, we are docking back in England in two days time and then she will be transferred to her local hospital for I'd say about a week until she is fully recovered. So I'd say about 2 weeks and she should be out."

"How will you get her to our local hospital though? We live about 5 hours away from the port?"

"Well, if she is well enough then we will fly her by plane, but if she isn't then we might have to keep her in Dover until she is well enough."

"And what do you think her chances of being able to fly will be?"

"Well, after what you said about her today, I'd say very likely, but we will just see how the next couple of days go."

"Okay, thankyou Doctor."

"Your welcome Miss Webster, goodbye for now. We will come and check on her again in the morning. If I were you I would get some sleep. For tonight I shall let you sleep next to her only incase she wakes up again." I look at the clock on the wall and see that it is 10:35pm, this day has gone very quickly

"Thankyou, and thankyou. Goodnight doctor."

"Goodnight."

I watch as the doctor leaves the room and then rest my head on Sian's bed and close my eyes.

"Night Rosie."

"Night Soph."

**Hope you liked it:), definitely update tomorrow:)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18;)**

**I still cant believe how many chapters I have written… and I still have so much that I wanna write so you've got quite a long story coming up I think:)**

**Chapter 18**

**Sophie's POV**

_DREAM…_

_I was walking down the isle in our local church. The pastor that had turned on us was stood at the end of the isle beaming at me. I could see the back of my beautiful fiancee, her hair was pinned back in a kind of swirl on the back of her head and her bum looked so cute in her tight, white silk dress. I couldn't believe how lucky I was. I look to my right to Rosie, who was walking me down the isle. I didn't want mum or dad there, dad had betrayed us and mum was well, she tried to kill my Sian. As I reached the end of the isle I approached Sian and gave her waist a quick squeeze before she turned to face me. She looked as beautiful as ever as I took her hand. The pastor began the service and just as he asked if anybody objected Mum and Dad ran through the door with firelit pitchforks charging towards me and Sian. I screamed and backed away..._

I woke up panting. I wiped the sweat off my forehead and looked at Sian to see her eyes wide with fear.

"Soph, are you okay?"

"What, oh yeah, I'm fine. What about you, how you feeling?"

"Well, I was feeling okay until you started screaming and grabbing at my arm." She gave a small laugh.

"Oh, sorry, I had a bad dream. But I think I've got a step closer to who drugged you."

"Oh yeah, and who do you think it was?"

"Well, I think it was Sally!"

"What, you think it was me?" I turn around to where the voice came from and saw Sally sat on a chair in the corner of the room reading a magazine.

"What the hell are you doing in my fiancee's room?"

"Oh, am I not allowed to come and see how my daughter-in-law is doing?"

"No, you aren't get out now before I throw you out!" I was starting to get angry now, I knew that it was her that did it, it was only a matter of time.

"Soph, why are you being like this, I never drugged her."

"You may not have drugged her but you didn't do anything when she was choking did you? You just left her there to die?"

"Come on Soph, I had a bad back."

"No you didn't, you didn't have a bad back when we were getting the coffees did you? So how come all of a sudden you had a bad back which meant you couldn't even stand up to get your phone for Rosie? But do you know what I don't even want to hear your excuses GET OUT OF THIS ROOM NOW!"

"Is everything okay in here Miss Webster?" the doctor came bursting through the door staring at us all.

"No not really, I want this woman out of here now!"

"This woman happens to be Sian's mother-in-law."

"Yeah I know, she's my mother, and it's her fault that Sian is in here so I'd quite like her to leave please."

"Oh right, well it is actually up to the patient who comes and goes from the room so I can only really ask her to leave if Sian wants her to."

"I'd quite like her to leave to please doctor. I need to speak to Soph."

"Of course Miss Powers, Mrs Webster if you would please leave the room."

"Ermm, what if I don't leave the room?"

"Then I'm afraid we will have to get you escorted out by security."

"Fine, I'll wait to be escorted out then."

"If you insist Mrs Webster." The doctor reached into his pocket and pulled out a walkie-talkie, "Could we please get security down to the hospital ward to escort a disruption out of the ward please?"

"On our way" replied the voice from the walkie-talkie,

"They're on their way, as you requested." He turned back to face me and Sian, "So Sian, how are you feeling this morning? How long have you been awake?"

"I'm feeling a lot better thankyou, more alert and awake than I did yesterday. Ermm I've been awake about half an hour or so I think."

"Yeah about 45 minutes doctor." Rosie had now piped up from the other corner of the room and walked across to the bed.

"And do you have any pains anywhere? Can you breathe okay?"

"Ermm, my head hurts a bit but it's bearable, and I can breathe fine. My chest felt a bit tight yesterday but it seems fine now."

"Thankyou Sian, I will be back in a bit to do a thorough examination and then we can deter whether you will be able to fly to your local hospital tomorrow."

"Thankyou doctor, is Sally being escorted out yet? I really need to speak to Soph."

"Yes Miss Powers, security are on their way."

Just as he had said that, like it was planned that way, security walked through the door. Sally stood up and made her way over to them.

"Please, take me to my husbands cell will you. I need to speak to him ergently."

"Your husband is who exactly Miss?"

"Kevin Webster."

"Oh, I'm afraid he isnt allowed visitors, he is under restraint at the moment."

"Well, if you wont take me to him then I'll take myself." Sally took one final look at me and Sian and then ran out of the room with the two security guards very close behind her.

"Well, I'll leave you to it then."

"Bye doctor and thankyou for everything."

**Sian's POV**

As I watched Sally make a run for it I couldn't help but wish that she hadnt come back into our lives at all. She had made things 100x worse than they already were. She had put me in hospital, or so Soph thought anyway, and she had nearly ruined my relationship with the only girl in the whole entire world that I ever wanna be with. I hated her so much, I know she was Sophie's mum and without her Soph wouldn't be here but I wish that she would just leave us alone, she doesn't deserve our attention and our compassion so we werent going to give it to her.

I watched then as the doctor left the room.

"Bye doctor and thankyou for everything" I hear Soph chirp and then her deep blue eyes meet mine and I pine for her attention. I feel a tear leave my eye and I just look at her, unable to look away.

"Hey, Sian what's wrong? Why're you crying?"

"Just hold me Soph, please just hold me" I sat up in bed and felt her wrap her arms around me. I held onto her tightly and never wanted to let go. I missed this feeling, I missed her touch, her smell, I missed her in general. I never wanted to leave her again, I need her to survive.

"Soph?" I say as she leans away from the hug and places a soft kiss on my forehead.

"Yeah babe, what is it?"

"I've missed you more than anything you know. I know I've only been awake for about an hour but during that hour I don't think I've ever needed to hold you as much I just have done. I swear if I'd have gone another 2 minutes without feeling your touch I would have climbed out of this bed and grabbed you."

"Awww Sian, you know that is why I love you!" I see her blush and I cant help but pull her down for a kiss. I kiss her lips softly as she leans down and presses harder. We hear Rosie clear her throat from behind us which makes Soph pull away and turn around to face her sister, but she leaves her hand tangled in my hair. _At least I know she'll be back for more!_

"Rosie."

"Yes darling sister?"

"Is there any chance that you go and find your darling boyfriend and leave me and Sian alone?"

"Of course, but don't do anything I wouldn't okay? Oh and by that I mean that I would never rip Sian's clothes off in the middle of a hospital ward!" she laughed and then stood up.

"Oh harhar Rosie, you really are the comedian. Now go on, get lost, I wanna spend some alone time with my fiancee!"

"Alright, alright, I'm going!" and with that she strutted out of the room and off in search of Jason.

"Now, where were we Miss Powers," she looks down at me and winks, "Oh yeah, I remember…"

Soph leans down and closes the gap between our lips. She tangles her other hand in my hair as our tongues collide, I have missed this feeling so much. I let out a slight moan as she deepens the kiss. I feel her slide down next to me on the bed and I manage to wrap one of my arms around her back tracing shapes across it. My other arm is attatched to my drip and wont stretch as far as her back so it carresses her stomach instead, and I tease her by going slightly higher with every movement.

"Sian," Soph says pulling out of the kiss, "Please stop that, I really don't wanna rip your clothes off in the middle of this ward but if you keep doing that then I'm afraid I might have to and that won't only be embarrassing for you and me, it will be embarrassing for the person who walks in on us. So as much as I like it, pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" Soph pouts and I just laugh.

"Well, I would complain if you did rip off my clothes so long as I could mirror your actions. But fine I will stop, so long as you promise you will make it up to me when we're back home?"

"Okay, I promise."

"Good, now we've got that sorted shut up and kiss me Webster!"

Soph leans back down and presses her lips against mine. I fight the urge to carress her stomach and instead just let my hand rest beneath her as we passionately kiss on my hospital bed.

I pull away again, but this time I really really needed to.

"Soph?"

"What now babe?"

"I need a wee!" We both burst out laughing and Soph stands up and swans to the door.

"Where're you going?"

"To let the doctor know that you want a wee!" She winks at me as i watch her leave the room. i smile to myself and stiffle my laughter because i know that if i laugh i will wee this bed, and i dont quite think that would be a good idea.

**Hope you likey:) chapter 19 up soon dont now whether it will be tomorrow or the day after, depends if i have the time;D  
please review, they mean A LOT!:)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 is here, I had a bittaa time this afternoon to start it and just finished it now, so here you go****:), not had time to proof read though, so sorry for spelling mistakes, missing words etc…..**

**Chapter 19**

**Sophie's POV**

I walk out of the room and cant help but burst out laughing. I tell myself that I am doing it for Sian but I cant quite believe that I am about to go and find a doctor to tell him that my fiancee needs a wee. I walk down the corridor looking for the doctor but I see no sign of him so I turn to make my way back just as I see him wheeling an empty chair into Sian's room. I start to jog and get to the door just before he closes the curtains. _Guess she got him herself with her special buzzer thing._

I push the door open and sneak in just to be met by the doctor pushing me out again.

"Sorry, but you cant come into this room without knowing the patient."

"I'm her fiancee, I think I know who she is." It was a different doctor to the one that we were used to, he was bigger and scarier than the normal one. I didn't like him too much.

"Yeah, well I don't care who you claim to be, without the patients consent I cant allow you in here."

"Sian, it's me, will you please tell the doctor that I am allowed in here?"

"I don't know this person doctor, please get her out of here."

"What, Sian, what are you on about. It's me Sophie, you know the one that you are marrying?"

"Ermm, no sorry I don't know you, please get out, I need a wee."

"See Sian…" I was cut off by the doctor pushing me out of the room and closing the door in my face. I slam my hand against the wall and then slide down it and break down crying.

What has just happened, my fiancee has just told me that she doesn't know who I am. What is wrong with her, have I done something wrong?

"Miss Webster is that you?" I look up and see Sian's normal doctor walking down the corridor. I clear my throat before replying.

"Ermm, yeah it's me."

"Is there something wrong? Only I've just been in to visit Sian and she said that you had come to find me because she needed to releave herself. What are you doing out here?"

"Well, I've just been into see Sian and she said she didn't know me and then a different doctor, a scary one shut the door in my face."

"What are you on about Miss Webster, Sian's room is down the hall. This isnt Sian's room. Come on follow me, I'll take you there."

"Oh, I feel so stupid now. I've made a right fool of myself aswell."

"Come on, follow me." I stand up and follow the doctor down the hallway until I come to a room on my left.

"There you go, there's Miss Powers. She has been to the toilet so is fine and fresh again."

"Thankyou doctor and please will you apologise to the patient for me. I really am very sorry."

"I'm sure they will understand. And please, I think we have known each other long enough to not still be calling me doctor. Call me Lee please."

"Okay Lee," I laugh to myself, it seems strange but weirdly comforting, "Call me Sophie" I smile at him and then enter Sian's room.

"Finally, I thought you'd left me." Sian sticks out her bottom lip like a child and I cant help but smile at her.

"Sorry babe, I had a bit of a trauma out there."

"I can tell."

"What? What do you mean you can tell?"

"There are tear streaks down your cheeks babe. Come here."

"Oh," I wipe at my face and then walk over to her like she instructed. Once I reach her she snakes her arms round my back and pulls me down for a kiss. Her lips press softly against mine.

"All better now?"

"Much better." She sure knows how to make all of my troubles disappear.

Sian's POV

As well pull out of the kiss I see Soph smile to herself. She looks adorable when she's happy.

"All better now?" I ask her. If the same happens to her that happens to me then that kiss will have taken away all of her troubles and misfortunes and replaced them with warmth and happiness, just like her kisses do to me.

"Much better." She's still smiling so it much have made her forget about her mishap.

"Anyway Mrs, you still havent told me what happened out there. I think I deserve to know considering you left me here and I had to wee in a chair with a bowl underneath it infront of the doctor. It was so embarassing."

"No, cos it's well embarrassing babe. Even more embarrassing than going for a wee infront of your doctor."

"Please, just tell me. I need a good laugh." I wink at her and she goes bright red. "Soph, pleaseeeeee?"

"Eughh, fine. But only if you make it up to me once I've finished?"

"Deal."

And so she began to tell me the story of her walking into the wrong room and being kicked out by a big, scary doctor whom she didn't know. I cant help but laugh at certain points but as she reaches the end and tells me how she slides down the wall and cries because she thought that I had forgotten who she was I cant help but cry with the story.

"Soph, just to let you know even if I wanted to forget you I never could. You have made that much of an impact on my life that I could never imagine it without you. I love you."

"Sian, I love you too." She smiles at me and then continues, "anyway, you have to make it up to me now!"

"What do you want me to do oh great one?"

"Well…" Soph stood up from her chair beside me and slid into my bed.

"Ermm Soph, you do know that if the doctor finds you in my bed he will ban you from my room?"

"Sian, me and your doctor are on first name terms, I don't think he'll mind that much. Besides it's not as if we're having sex in his bed now is it." Soph winked at me. She snuggled down beside me as I move over to give her more room. I feel her slide her arm across my stomach and I place my hand behind her head. We just lie there for about 10 minutes before I speak.

"Soph, is this all you wanted me to do?"

"What you not enjoying it?"

"Yeah, course I am but I thought you would have wanted something a bit more lively?"

"I just wanna be close to you Sian, I wanna feel your arms around me holding me tightly."

"Well, I'm sure I can manage that." I snuggle further into her and we both close our eyes and just hold onto each other. I feel her breathing slow down as I watch her sleep. I cant believe how lucky I am, being able to fall asleep in my fiancees arms when I was so close to death, I must be the luckest girl in the world. Well that's what Soph makes me feel like anyway. I close my eyes and drift off to sleep, dreaming about my beautiful fiancee and our wonderful future together as wife and wife.

**Hope you liked it:), remember to review... lovee y'aaaalllll**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here's chapter 20 for you guys… believe me there's still LOADS more to go, so I hope you guys are prepared for a long, long fanfic hehehehe;D**

**Chapter 20**

**Sophie's POV**

I wake up after what seemed to be the best sleep I had had in ages. I look down beside me and see Sian tangled in her drip wire. I slowly climb out of bed and untangle the wires before planting a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Sian, I'm just going to the toilet. I'll be back soon I promise." I make my over to the door and just as I was about to leave I hear a muffled noise from behind me.

"Yeah, you better be. This beds suddenly got cold." She sounds so cute when she's tired. I better hurry back.

"Don't worry, 2 mins max babe. I love you."

"I love you too. But if youre not back within two minutes then I might have to think about what I just said." I laughed and sprinted out of the room.

I went to the loo, speed washed my hands and then sprinted back to her room. On the way back to the room Sian's doctor stopped me outside the door that I accidentally entered yesterday.

"Great news Sophie. We dock in Dover tomorrow and from because of Sian's magnificent progress we have booked you, Sian, Rosie, and I do believe his name to be Jason, 4 seats on the earliest flight to Manchester. From their Sian will be transferred to a patients ward where she will stay for about a week, maybe two. That all depends on if she has started to eat and drink again. But hopefully within the next say 3 weeks Sian will be back at home and very near full recovery!"

"Wow, ermm, I don't quite know what to say. Thankyou Lee, thankyou so much. I cant believe it. Thankyou!"

"Don't mention it! Now, don't you think you should be getting in that room and telling your fiancee the good news?"

"Yeah, thanks again Lee."

"Just doing my job." I beam at him and the push open Sian's door.

"Sorry, I was so long Sian I spoke to your doctor and he says that he has booked us on the earliest flight to Manchester tomorrow and then you will spend two weeks on a ward in hospital and then you can come home! Isnt that great babe."

"Yeah, sounds great Soph."

"Sian, what's wrong. Ive just told you that you only have two weeks left in hospital before you can come home and you look like you've seen a ghost."

"Yeah well, I wish I had seen a ghost to be honest."

"What? What do you mean Sian? What's happened?"

"Whilst you were gone I had a visit from the police."

"What did they say?"

"They have released both Sally and Kevin on bail pending further investigations. Apparently there was no CCTV cameras in the corner of the café where Sally put the sugar into my drink so there is no evidence to it being her."

"What? But I know that it was her!"

"Yeah, but that's not enough Soph, no-one saw what she put in the cup, so we can't bee 100% sure that it was her."

"Right, well why is Kevin out?"

"Sally gave him an alibi for the time of all of the kidnaps, attacks, hostages, confrontations, everything. Wherever we said Kevin was, Sally said he was somewhere else. I'm not sure how they did it but somehow they have managed to delete all of the CCTV footage of Kevin with me, Kevin with you, Kevin in general and also they managed to get their stories identical to each others. It's weird, even the police said that it was strange. But like I said, they are only out pending further enquiries."

"Right, so what does that mean? If there are new leads to either of the cases they will be back inside?"

"Pretty much yeah."

"Right, so all we need to do is find a lead, and get the police to investigate it?"

"Soph, it's not that simple!"

"Why isnt it? It seems pretty simple to me!"

"Soph, it just wont be okay. But the police did say that once the boat was cleared nothing is allowed to be cleaned or touched until there has been a thorough investigation of the ship to look for any clues no matter how minor."

"So the police are literally doing everything they can? Why are you so worried then?"

"Well, now that they're out there is nothing stopping them from striking again, nothing stopping them from coming in here and killing us both!"

"Sian, they can't do that. Havent the police put one of those things in place which means they cant come within so many metres of you?"

"I dunno, they didn't mention anything and I never asked."

"Oh, well if they didn't then I will protect you Sian. Im not going to let anything happen to you."

"No, you cant do that Soph. I don't want you getting hurt because of me!"

"I wont do Sian, don't worry about that."

"But Soph I love you too much to let you do that. I cant be responsible for what they do to you."

"Why would you be responsible Sian?"

"Because youre doing it for me."

"Yeah but I'm doing it out of my own freewill, you arent forcing me to do anything that I don't wanna do!"

"I love you, you know that right?"

"Yeah I know. I love you too."

I smiled at her and walked over to the bed. I adopted my previous position, snuggled into her side and listened to her heartbeat. I wish I could have stayed like this forever but all good things eventually come to an end. I just wish that this moment hadnt. The door to the room opens and I am met by two piercing eyes. Not the type of piercing that makes your heart melt, but the piercing eyes that make your stomach lurch.

"Awww, isn't that cute Sal. Look at the two of them, all cosy in that bed. Shame we'll have to disturb them!" I grip onto Sian, not wanting to let her go and speak up.

"What do you want, get out of here now." I cant believe that they're here, "Sian press your emergency button thingy, and call the doctor." I whisper to Sian.

"Oh, don't worry Soph, we'll be leaving very very soon, but not until we have you with us."

"Oh there's no chance of that. I'm staying put, you cant move me."

"Soph what are you doing?" Sian whispers to me.

"Well, if I can stand my ground then the doctor will have time to get here. Have you pressed the button?"

"Yeah, I have."

"Good." I look back at Kevin just as he speaks.

"I do believe that I will be able to move you very easily."

"How do you planning on doing that then?"

"I have my ways."

"Yeah and what ways are these then?"

"I just have my ways okay."

"No, if you have your ways then mention your ways because I don't believe that you do have your ways if you wont tell me your ways because if your ways were that important then you wouldn't be afraid to share your ways with me." I confused myself there, so I hope I confused him.

"What did you just say? I didn't quite catch it?"

"I said…." He interrupted me.

"I know what you said, it was just slightly confusing."

"Oh really, I completely understood everything that I said. If you like I can repete it but I cant promise that you will understand it a second time round because if you didn't quite catch it the first time then like I have just said you might not understand it. it is quite confusing if you don't know what I'm saying. Would you like me write it down for you to read, then maybe you will be understand what I was trying to say."

"Ermm, Sophie I don't know what you are trying to do but in a second I am coming over there, removing you from Sian's bed and taking you with me and your mother."

"Acutally, you are no parents of mine, so she cant be my mother."

"Soph, I gave birth to you."

"Shame I cant remember that stage in my life isnt it. Then there may be another witness to the birth. But because I have erased all memory of ever knowing you from my brain, I don't know the two of you so goodbye strangers." I was loving this, they were both either playing along or they actually were confused by.

"Sophie I will ask you one more time to come over here, or we are coming to get your ourselves."

"Right, in have two things to say to that. Number one you havent even asked me to come over there yet so you cant be asking me one more time because that would have meant that you had previously asked me which as I have already mentioned, you havent. And two, there is no way that I am going over to you willingly because I don't wanna be anywhere near the two of you so if you wouldn't mind me and my girlfriend would like to go to sleep!"

"Don't try to be clever Sophie, get over here or we will come and get you."

"No you wont!" I looked behind Kevin and Sally and saw 2 policemen and Sian's doctor. Kevin stood no chance now!

"You wanna bet Sophie."

"Ermm, yeah I do actually."

"GET HERE NOW SOPHIE!"

"Ermm, excuse me sir but I'm going to have to ask you to come with me. Under your bail conditions you were told that you werent allowed anywhere near these two girls and as you have both breached your bail conditions you are coming with us."

"I told you you wouldn't get me Kevin! Have fun, byeeee!"

Me and Sian both watched as Kevin and Sally were taken away. Once they were gone the doctor came to check if we were both okay and then he left us alone. I turned and kissed Sian on the lips softly as she returned the kiss.

"I love you Sophie Webster, seriously what you just did then was just wow. I cant believe what you said to him. That you had the courage to stand up to the man that nearly killed me. I love you so much, you are my world and I could never live without you. You are my knightress, or whatever the female version of a knight is, in shining armour" she winked at me, pecked me on the lips and then snuggled into my side and closed her eyes.

"I love you too Sian. Forever and always babe."

"Forever and always" Sian agreed and then I also snuggled down under the covers and I went to sleep, quite proud of myself for what I had just achieved!

**Not really that proud of this chapter, but please let me know what you think:)** **upload tomorrow guys  
also i have a couple of questioons that i hope you will answer... 1. what song should Sian and Sophie wallk down the isle to and 2. what should Sian and Sophie's dresses look like?:) please answer with either a review or private message... because i would really like you to feel involved with the wedding if that makes sense;D**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry I didn't update over the weekend I had work and spent the rest of my time sleeping:$ but anyways here is the next installment;D it's very short but the long one comes tomorrow;D ENJOY'!**

**Chapter 21**

**Sian's POV**

As I opened my eyes and looked around the room I could sense something different in the air. The view from my bed was exactly the same, my girlfriend lying next to me was as beautiful as ever and I felt the same as I had been feeling yesterday, a lot better but a bit tired and groggy. I couldn't think what was different but I suppose as the day goes on I will find out what it is. I look down at my beautiful fiancee and cant help but smile. She is perfect in every singe way possible and I cant help but watch her as she is so peacefully sleeping. I lean down and kiss her forehead and I see the corners of her mouth turn up into a smile,

"Good morning my gorgeous fiancee how are we this morning?" I ask her.

Soph yawns and then replies, "I'm okay thankyou, how's my invalid feeling?"

"Oii, I'm not an invalid, and I'm feeling a lot better now you have woken up." I place a soft kiss on her lips and then snuggle down into her.

"Sian, you've only just woken up, don't tell me youre going back to sleep?"

"No, I just wanna be close to you that's all. You got any objection to that?"

"Hmmm, what would you do if I did have an objection?"

"You don't do you? Cos if you do there is a nice chair over in the corner of the room for you to sleep on." I couldn't tell whether Soph was being serious or not so I thoughht I'd play along with the serious note.

"Welll, my only objectioj is that it is 10:15 and Lee said that we would be docking in Dover at about 11 today so I thought we should be getting ready to go." Ahhh so that's what felt different about today, I was getting out of here!

"Hmmm, well you can get ready but I don't think I'm aloud out of this bed so I'll watch and instruct you!"

"Kay then. Sian?"

"Yes Soph?"

"Please will you unwrap your arms from around me so I can get out of this bed?"

"Hmmm, nahh I'm quite comfy!" I smirk at her.

"Yes and so am I but if I don't get out of this bed and tidy this room then we will be late off the ferry and we will miss our plane home!"

"Eughhh fine, but only because I want to get home as soon as possible so I can have hot steamy sex with you when I'm better!" I wink at her as she blushes. "What you blushing for, you never seem to complain!"

"Sian, look towards the door and you'll see why I'm blushing." I look towards the door and see my doctor stood there rather awkwardly.

"Sorry to interrupt you two but I just came to remind you that you need to be tidying up because you have a plane to catch."

"I was just telling her that Lee, but was she listening to me? Was she heck." Soph replies and I cant help but smile. I don't even know why she has that effect on me.

"Shushhh Soph and get outtaaa my bed!" I playfully shove her, not very hard at all but she seems to roll out of the bed and onto the floor with a loud thump.

"Ouchhh, what was that for Sian?"

"Well, I didn't mean to do it that hard, I'm sorry baby, let me kiss it better?"

"Eughh finee, well it hurts here,'" Soph points to her elbow, so I kiss her elbow, "And here," she points to her knee, so I kiss her knee, "And here!" she winks at me and then points to her lips. She is so cute. I lean down and kiss her on the lips.

"All better now?"

"Definitely better now."

"Ermm, I'll leave you girls to it then. Remember we have a plane to catch." And with that Lee left us to it, looking slightly embarrassed and awkward as he left the room.

"Ooooops, I forgot he was there!"

"Yeah well I don't care, I never notice anyone else when Im kissing you anyway." I lean down and kiss her again, this time making the kiss more passionate.

"Excuse me, but can you girls do this when you're in private?" I shoot my head upwads towards the door and see Rosie and Jason stood their with all of our suitcases.

"When the hell did you get here?" Sophie pipes from on the floor.

"Ermm, just as the doctor left. Why the hell are you on the floor Soph?"

"Sian pushed me on the floor in an attempt for me to start tidying this room, but it didn't work. I just got too distracted by those big blue eyes and those soft lips and that gorgeous body…" I cut her off

"Ermm, Soph. I think that's enough about how much you like my body thankyou. Not whilst your sisters here anyway."

"Aww but why, I love your sexy body Sian!"

"Soph, Sian's right I don't need to hear about how 'sexy' her body is!" Rosie uses finger quotation marks around sexy and then looks at Sian.

"Oh well I am sorry for loving my fiancee very very much!" she pouts and then stands up and starts tidying the room

"Soph, after you've tidied the room could you help me and Jase with the suitcases please?"

"Depends where they need taking?"

"To the car, we can apparently put them in the car and then the car can be put in the plane, how cool is that?"

"Sorry Rosie, I'm not leaving Sian. And really have we got our own private jet or summit?"

"Actually we have. We were on a regular plane until…"

"Let me guess, youre friend whos dad owns this ship also owns a plane that can carry a car?" I ask.

"OMG, Sian how did you guess?"

"Just a lucky guess I suppose." I look at Soph and she gives me the most adorable smile that is humanly possible, but infact I don't think it is humanly possible, it is only Sophie possible! I love that smile so much. "Come on Soph get cleaning" I wink at her as she starts putting rubbish into black bin bags. It's remarkable how messy a room can get when no-one has bothered to tidy it for about 3 days!

**Sophie's POV**

"Come on Soph get cleaning" I look up at Sian who just winks at me.

"What am I Sian your slave?"

"You can be if you want to be." Did she seriously just say that infront of Rosie?

"Ermm, Sian you do know Rosie's still here?"

"Not for long we aint, come on Jason lets take these to the car!" Rosie and Jason make a quick exit from the room and I see Sian smile her signature smile.

"Now its just the two of us, come here Soph" I walk over to Sian and she pulls me into a deep kiss and I cant help but return it. I know I should be tidying but right now, kissing Sian, all of my worries and needs fly out of the window and are replaced with the feeling of love, safety, warmth and speciality that I get every time I kiss my beautiful fiancee. I love that girl so much, I cant believe she is mine forever. I smile in the kiss and feel Sian do the same.

"I love you MY Sian Powers!"

"I love you too MY Sophie Webster!"

**SORRY IT'S SO SHORT BUT IT IS REALLY JUST A FILLER, TOMORROW'S CHAPTER IS THEM ON THE PLANE, WHICH IS QUITE A LONG CHAPTER SO GET READY FOR THAT!**


	22. Chapter 22

**My internet has been playing up AGAIN****:( so I'm really sorry about the shortage of uploads this week… I will and try to make it up to yous:) it is a bit far fetched and VERY VERY unrealistic but I quite like it:)**

**Chapter 22**

**Sophie's POV**

We were interrupted by the door being opened and Lee walking in with a stern look on his face.

"Now girls, I know that you are like all loved up and that but you have a plane to catch. You will have plenty of time for canoodling on the plane but right now youre priorities lie with tidying up all of your belongings, otherwise they will get left behind!"

"Sorry Lee, I just cant seem to keep my hands off her!" Sian bursts out, I look at her as she flashes me her signature grin, I cant help but smile back. She is just so beautiful!

"SIAN, we're in public!"

"So what I can share my love for you if I want to cant I?" Sian pouts at me and puts on her puppy eyes.

"I suppose you can!" I smile at her again and she replaces that ever so cute pout with a slight smirk.

"Girls, I really think you should be tidying right now! I will be back in 10 minutes. We dock in 20 minutes and the plane leaves in 45 minutes… so you really don't have a lot of time!"

"Yes Sir!" me and Sian both army salute Lee as he leaves the room shaking his head. I turn to Sian and express my views on the whole situation, "Well in my opinion I think they should give us more time! We wont be able to not touch each other for 20 minutes. I don't wanna tidy this room all by myself whilst youre looking all beautiful lying in your bed watching me. It's not fair, youre just gonna be teasing me!" I pout at Sian.

"Soph, as much as I love you you really really really do need to tidy up. I promise you that we can have hot sex as soon as we get on that plane okay. It's a private jet, I'm sure it has a bedroom!" Sian winks at me and then continues, "But for the time being whilst we are in this tip of a room, you really do need to get tidying!"

"The hot sex is a promise is it?"

"100% promise. And Sophie Webster, you know full well that I never break my promises!"

And so, the tidying began. I managed to fill 3 black bin bags with rubbish and junk that had collected in the room over the past days. I found old magazines, books, pizza boxes, unimaginable things that when I found them I thought, how the hell did these get in here, or, when the hell did I use that? It was a bizzare realisation that I cannot be trusted to keep a room tidy for more than one day. Ahh well, that's what I have Sian, the OCD, clean freak for!

"DONE!" I exclaimed after 15 minutes of hardcore cleaning.

"Finally, I was beginning to get bored of watching that b-e-a-u-tiful arse walking around the room."

"Oii cheeky, just cos I cant see your arse doesn't mean you can tease me about being able to watch mine! You know watching your arse is my favourite pasttime!" and she fully well knew that aswell.

"I'm allowed to tease, cos I'm an invalid in a hospital bed!"

"Actually, you will be out of that bed and walking arm in arm with me in about 5 minutes. Which reminds me, I don't particularly fancy walking you to the private jet in your hospital gown so would you get dressed please?"

"But Soph, I don't see the point. As soon as we get on the plane you'll be ripping them off anyway!"

"Sian, we have to be in our seats for takeoff you know, we wont be able to have that mindblowing sex until the seatbelt sign has gone off!" had she never been on a plane before? There were rules. "and plus, I don't think that Rosie and Jason will appreciate you getting on a plane wearing a hospital gown that only covers your front will they?"

"Eurghhh fine, but you're going to have to help me?"

"Of course."

I walked over to Sian, grabbing her hoody and jeans off the chair as I did, and then helped her clamber out of bed. I bent down as she put one foot in each of the leg holes of the jeans and then I slid them up her perfectly tanned legs to her waist. I did up her fly and then button and playfully slapped her bum.

"Soph," Sian moaned at me, "It's enough torture you putting on my jeans never mind you slapping my bum aswell, stop teasing me pleaseeeee!" Sian pleaded with me.

"Fineeeeeeeeeeeee, but I cant say that I will be able to keep my hands of that beautifully toned body of yours once that gown has been removed!"

"Well that's just tough isnt it!"

I just laughed and then undid her hospital gown letting it fall to the floor. She put on her bra and then turned to face me. I pulled her hoody over her head as she put her arms through the holes.

"See, it's much easier when we work together to get dressed." Sian winked at me and then pulled me in for a kiss.

"I reckon we should go and find Lee and let him know that we've tidied up!" we walked over to the door to be met by an opening door and an entering Lee. "We were just coming to find you!"

"Well, I've found you! Good job I must say, right well get the things that you are taking and follow me. We are at Dover now and we need to meet up with your sister so she can show us the way to the jet!"

"Right, well let's get going then!" Sian exclaimed as I helped her out of the door and in hot pursuit of Lee. "Soph, I can walk you know!"

"Yeah I know babe but you havent been out of bed in a couple of days and your body needs to get used to being upright walking again."

"She's right you know Sian. Let her help you all that she can, you will be thankful of it when your body decides to fall to the ground when you're tired."

"Yeah Sian, let me help you."

"Urgghhh, fine then!" Sian really did give in too easily. The slightest argument against her point and her mind was changed. I liked it though, I thought it was a cute factor to her!

And so we continued our journey to the plane. We reached the main deck of the boat and walked down a bridge which lead us off the boat.

"How long until we're there?" Sian asked, "I'm starting to feel weak!"

"Babe, don't worry, I cant always carry you." I smiled at her, I didn't want to see her getting tired or be in pain. I would do anything for her.

"Would you mind babe? Sorry to be a pain but I feel really tired and weak."

"Course I wouldn't mind, climb onto my back." I smiled at her as I stopped and she made her way round to my back.

"You ready Soph?"

"Always."

"1,2,3…." And she was on. She was quite light really, I'd be able to carry her no problem to the plane. We had been walking for about 10 minutes through various terminals of the airport until I saw a sign saying "Private Area, Jet Owners Only!"

"Is that it then? Are we here now?"

"Yeah, this is you. I'm not allowed through because I don't have a boarding pass but Rosie and Jason are already throught there. Just show the man on the other side of this door your boarding passes and then you should see Rosie and Jason." I put Sian on the ground and we took our boarding passes off of Lee.

"Thankyou for everything Lee. You've been great!"

"Ony doing my job. Now then, you take care of yourself mrs. And remember take it easy!"

"Thanks Lee. Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" me and Sian both said in unison as we pushed open the door.

"Bye girls." Lee laughed as we left him on the other side of the door.

**Sian's POV**

We made our way through the door to our private departure lounge and as soon as the door closed behind us we just stood there shellshocked.

"WOW!" I exclaimed.

"Wow indeed. This is like celebrity luxury!" I looked at Soph's expression and it was exactly the same as mine; amazed!

"Come on we better go meet Rosie!" Me and Soph were met by a man dressed in a very posh suit who saw our boarding passes and led us through to the departure lounge. Well I say departure lounge, it looked more like a Celebrities VIP Lounge. There were red leather sofas, a 52" plasma TV mounted on the wall in which there was Sky+HD and all of the latest gadgets that you could think of. There was a bar with completely complimentory all you can drink cocktails. There were three bedrooms off the lounge and then there was a side room full of beanbags and videogames.

"Sure beats crappy airport chairs dunt it!"

"It sure does Soph. What do you wanna do first? Find Rosie and Jase?"

"Yeah, be better had find that sister of mine. Speaking of the devil, here she comes now, with wet hair?"

"Hey girls, you found us then. Sian how're you feeling?"

"Yeah, im much better now thankyou!" I smiled at her as she embraced me in a hug.

"Good, I'm gald youre better. Now then do you girls want a drink? We have about 10 minutes before we need to board."

"Yeah, thankyou sis, I'll have Sex on the Beach please?"

"Sure sis, Sian what do you want?"

"I'll just have the same please." I smirked at Soph and then whispered in her ear, "When I'm back to full health I will book us our own private villa with its own private beach and we can have sex on the beach" I pulled away from her and I could see her blush and a smile grow on her face.

"What you grinning at Soph? Sian, did you just offer her sex on a beach?"

"How the hell did you guess Rosie?"

"I know that look Webster!" Rosie laughed and then went to order our drinks.

"It's good to see you well again Sian."

"Awww, thanks Jason."

"Any time. Shall we go and sit down?"

"Yeah come on Soph." Me, Soph and Jason made our way to the sofas whilst Rosie came over to sit with us, followed by a waitor carrying our drinks.

"Here you are, 3 sex on the beach and one larger." He placed the drinks back on the table and then went back over to his station behind the bar.

"So is this like where all of the celebrities come to get on their private jets?" I asked, I was completely taken aback by the whole situation that I didn't even notice anyone else enter the departure lounge.

"What you mean like Cheryl Cole?" Soph asked.

"Yeah I suppose, like Cheryl Cole."

"Why don't you look over to the bar and take a look for yourself Sian."

"What do you… Oh My God, is that?"

"Yes Sian, that is Cheryl Cole stood over by the bar ordering a drink. Now don't make a fool out of yourself okay?" Breathe Sian, just breathe. Everything is going to be fine. If she comes over here just say hello and don't make a fool out of yourself. OMG, she's coming over here. Breathe… in, out, in, out, in, out. What do I say to her? What if I cant say anything at all?

"Sian, are you there? Earth to Sian!" Soph was waving her hand infront of my face but I couldn't take my eyes off Cheryl Cole. I really was starstruck.

"Yeah, I'm here."

"Right, well take your eyes back and start staring like that at your girlfriend a little more often. I mean come on Sian, I know she's gorgeous but she cant beat me! Nahh I'm joking, I cant blame you for looking, if I didn't think that you were prettier than her then I'd be doing the same." Suddenly I was snapped back out of my dream and back to reality.

"YOU WHAT? Have you just said that you think I'm prettier than Cheryl Cole. Soph, it's Cheryl Cole, she's like, well she's Cheryl Cole!"

"Sian, in my eyes there isnt, and never will be anyone as pretty, or as beautiful as you. You are the only one for me!" you've dug yourself in a hole now Sian, good one, well done!

"Soph, that is the cutest thing anyone has ever said to me. Like ever! I fell terrible now. Right listen to me Soph… in my eyes, you too are the most beautiful girl in the world okay. But it's just the fact that she's famous! If she wasn't famous then she'd have nothing on you seriously. It's just….." Soph interupted me.

"Sian, just shut your mouth would you. I don't care if you find Cheryl Cole fit, so do most men on this planet. All that matters is that you love me and I love you."

"I love you Sophie Webster, you're the best!"

"I love you too Sian Powers!" I lean in and kiss Soph softly on the lips forgetting where we were and who was around us.

"Sophie, Sian do you mind. We're in the company of a celebrity! Cheryl babe, how you doing?"

"Sorry Rosie, I cant help it, youre sister is too tempting! And you know Cheryl Cole?"

"Sian, too much infortmation. And yeah course I do! She is the best friend of my friend who's dad gave us the jet!"

"OMG, and you never thought to mention it?"

"Didn't really think it was necessary to be honest!"

"ROSIE!" she knows Cheryl Cole and she didn't tell us! I looked over at Rosie who had suddenly become very deep in conversation with her "best mate Cheryl" or whoever they were to each other.

"Soph, your sister knows Cheryl Cole!"

"Oh yeah, I know!"

"What? You knew too?"

"Yeah, course I did, she is my sister you know!" did everyone know Cheryl Cole apart from me?

"Oh and you never thought to mention it to me?"

"Nahh, I thought I'd surprise you today! Just letting you know, she's on our plane!"

"She's what. CHERYL COLE IS ON OUR PLANE AND YOU NEVER THOUGHT TO MENTION IT TO ME?"

"Woah, who just belted my name at the top of their voice? Let me guess, Sian?"

"OMG, CHERYL COLE JUST SAID MY NAME!"

"Sian shut the hell up babe. I told you not to make a fool out of yourself!"

"But Soph, CHERYL COLE JUST….." I was silenced with a kiss. I wasn't gonna complain though, the force of her lips against mine made me melt inside. This was so much better than Cheryl Cole saying my name. I softened the kiss and made it more passionate and meaningful. God I love this girl.

"Sorry about that, I had to shut her up some way or another!" Sophie apologised and then just looked at me and laughed, "Sian, are you there?"

"Soph, that was so much better than her saying my name you know!" I heard them all laugh but I was still too dazed to say anything in return. I just kept staring at Soph.

"Sian, bit too much info there, but please can you stop eye fucking my sis for just 2 mins until we actually get on the plane?"

"Yeah sorry Rosie. And ermm Cheryl, sorry about that."

"Hey don't worry about it. I get it a lot!" I laughed and then she continued, "Besides, you two are really sweet together you know. Never thought I'd see a couple that in love!"

"What really? You mean that?"

"100%. The way you look at each other and act around each other, it's adorable!" I looked over at Soph and we just smiled at each other. This really was a dream come true, Cheryl Cole had just told us that me and Soph were perfect together. WOW!

"Ermm, Sian your doing it again."

"Not now Rosie, please!"

"Eurghh fine, but we're boarding now, so be quick!" I laughed and then kissed Soph gently on the nose before standing up, pulling her up with me and then taking her hand in mine, I entwined our fingers. We walked to the plane and as soon as we saw it me and Soph stood there, shell shocked for the second, no third time today.

"Soph are we seriously flying home in that?"

"Why, don't you like it?"

"It's bloody gorgeous!" infront of us stood a jet black, metallic private jet. It was absolutely huge, about the size of a jumbo jet and there were only about 8 windows, the rest was just a blackened wall. The plane was called "The Black Devil" and it had red devil horns on it's tale! It was goreous.

"Sian as much as I agree with you about the gorgeousness of the plane, I'm sure my sister is the only thing that you should be eye fucking hmmm?"

"Oh shut up Rosie. Come on Sian, let's go bagsie the bedroom!"

"Soph, you do know that there are three bedrooms onboard right?"

"THREE BLOODY BEDROOMS ON AN AEROPLANE?"

"Ermm yeah, it's a private jet!"

"Don't tell me there's a pool as well?"

"Actually there's a jacuzzi and sauna room!"

"Is that even allowed on a plane?"

"Apparently so, I'm not complaining though. Come on Soph let's get on this thing!" I pull her by the hand and up the stairs to the door. We walked in and found there were 6 huge first class seats at the front of the plane and then stairs to go either up to the three bedrooms or down to the sauna and jacuzzi.

"I feel like I'm in a 5 star hotel!" I couldn't quite believe that this was happening, we were on the most expensive, designer plane I have ever seen in my whole entire life, we had just met Cheryl Cole and she was flying on a plane with us AND I was about to spend this hour flight in the bedroom making love to my girlfriend. Could this day get any better?

"Believe me, this is the best plane I've ever been on too." Cheryl piped up from behind us as we stepped further into the plane.

"Rosie, do we have to like stay seated until seatbelt signs are off or can we go straight to the bedroom?" I asked, I really couldn't wait to get close to Soph for the first time in about a week!

"Ermm, I'll go ask the pilot. Give me a sec."

"Right well we'll be in the bedroom, if we need to be seated come and get us but if we don't then leave us to it!" Soph told her sis. She took me by the hand and dragged me to the staris which led us to the bedrooms. Once we got to the corridoor of the rooms we saw three doors labelled. "Sophie and Sian, Rosie and Jason, Cheryl Cole"

"Soph, we're been asigned our own rooms, how cutee!"

"Well, shall we check it out then?" Soph opened the door and dragged me inside with her. I saw infront of us a super kingsized bed, and that was it. However surrounding and on the bed there were paper hearts and a table with champagne on it.

"Want a drink Soph?"

"I cant wait that long Sian, I just need to be close to you right now!"

"I aint gonna complain about that. Come here you!"

Soph turned to face me as our lips collided. As I deepened the kiss I could feel us travelling to the bed. My knees hit the side of the bed causing me to fall backwards, Soph fell ontop of me and I pushed myself back so I was completely lay on the huge bed. My hands wandered up and down Soph's back and across her bum. I pulled her top up and over her head only breaking the kiss for a second as as I pulled it off. I then unclasped her bra and slid it off. She flipped us over so she was on the bottom and took off my top and bra. I let out a slight moan before grabbing one of her breasts and fondling with her nipple. I broke the kiss and swirled my tongue around her nipple, occassionally biting down on it. It was now Soph's turn to moan. I felt her grab one of my breasts and massaged it gently between her hands before taking hold of the other and doing the same to both, simultaneously. I gently started to kiss down her stomach reaching the waist band of her jeans. I undid her jeans, making sure that contact remained between my mouth and her stomach and then I removed her knickers which were soaking wet. I kissed further down to her clit and slowly massaged it with my tongue. I then moved further down and plunged my tongue deep inside her. I darted it in and out feeling her get even wetter. Mmmmm, she tastes so good. I removed my tongue and replaced it with my finger, then two, and then three. She moans as I expertly thrust my fingers in and out of her.

"Siaaaannnn, Siannnn…. You're too good at this…. SIAAANNN" Soph screams as I feel her release all of her energy all over my fingers.

"Enjoyed that did we?"

"mmmmmmm, is it my turn to do the same to you now babee?"

"Hmm, yeah it is" I winked at her, lay down on my back and then allowed her to pleasure me in a way that I can only describe as AMAZING. We continued with this for about an hour until we both collapsed on the bed shattered.

"WOW!"

"WOW indeed Webster."

"I love you Sian."

"I love you more Soph!"

**Well, there you go… there's your extra long chapter. Hope you liked it! I'll probably update later tonight, tomorrow, Sunday or Monday… sorry for the large timescale it really depends on how much time I have!** **remember to review guys love yasss:)**


	23. Chapter 23

**I have a question that I would love yous all to answer:)… I have an idea for the wedding BUT it's very far fetched, like the cheryl cole idea, it's a bit more far fetched than that… would you like it to be that far fetched or should I keep it more realistic? There are quite a few chapters until the actual wedding itself so you have like a week or so to get your ideas back to me. I just need to know so I don't write something that you wont enjoy****:) cos we dont want unhappy readers now do we?:( because unhappy readers means no readers and no readers means that i wont bother continuing the story, and i quite enjoy writing the story:$ anyway enough of the rant ENJOY!**

**Chapter 23**

**Rosie's POV**

I cant even begin to explain how grateful I was to have reached our destination. Throughout the whole journey all we could hear was Soph and Sian "getting it on" below us. I'm sure I mentioned to them that the room was THE worst sound proofed room I'd ever come across. Maybe I hadnt? But still, they have to be the loudest couple I have ever heard, seriously. We could all hear every single word, noise and let's just say movement that they made. It was rather disgusting and annoying to say the least. With 10 minutes left of the flight they finally had finished. Somehow Cheryl had fallen asleep, god knows how, but it's lucky that she did. I would have been so embarrassed sat up here whilst she could here my sister at it downstairs. Awkward much! So anyway once we had reached the destination I decided that I best go get the happy couple from downstairs. I walked down the stairs and along the corridor. There was a room with their names on it, I knocked on the door but no reply came so I opened the door and stood in the doorway speechless. What I saw infront of me was the cutest thing I had ever seen in my whole entire life ever. The two of them were lying underneath the covers embraced in each others arms fast asleep. They looked like they were giving each other the biggest, safest hug in the world. It was just adorable. Perfect picture opportunity I told myself as I took out my camera. This can go in the wedding album! I quickly took the picture and then thought of the best way to wake them up.

"SIAN, SOPHIE WAKE UP WE'RE HERE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "SOPHIE SIAN, I SAID WAKE UP WE'RE…"

"Alright Rosie, we heard you the first time. We're getting up. But would you care to either avert your eyes or get out of the room because we arent dressed under here!" Sophie told me calmly, as if it was an everyday thing to tell your sister that you were lying naked under the bed sheets.

"Fine, but be quick at getting dressed, we are here and you need to get Sian to hospital."

"We will be, but if you stand there talking to us then we'll take longer than we should do!"

"Im going now!" I walked out of the room and looked at the picture that I'd taken of the two of them asleep. I think I'll keep this hidden from them until the wedding day. It can be a surprise photo. I smiled to myself and then walked back to the main section of the plane to Jason and Cheryl.

**Sophie's POV**

"Wakey wakey Sian, it's time to get up. We're here" I shook her gently and she rolled over onto her back and slowly opened her eyes.

"We're here already? That was quick."

"Well it wasn't a very long flight and we spent most of the time having hot sex if you remember rightly."

"Oh I remember alright." She winked at me and pulled me down for a kiss, "Soph, do I really have to go back into hospital? I think earlier proves that I am capable of doing what I was capable of before the spiking."

"I know babe, but it's procedure, they have to be 100% sure that you're okay."

"Eurghhh fine, but if I feel fine I will tell them straight up that I am capable to go home!"

"If you're sure," I smiled at her, once she put her mind to something she wouldn't back down. Even if it wasn't always the best idea, "I think we need to get some clothes on don't you."

"Do we have to?" Sian whined at me, "I like lying naked in bed with you."

"Yes Sian we do, we have an appointment with your doctor."

"Fiiineeeeee!"

We both slowly rose from the bed and walked round the room in search of our various items of clothing.

"Soph, here's your top." Sian called as a top came flying through the air towards me.

"Yeah, here're youre knickers Sian." I threw them in her direction and they landed on her head as she turned around to catch them, "She shoots and she scores!" I shout across at her.

"Oh very funny Webster, I'll get you for that!" We continue to throw items of each others clothing to each other until we were both fully dressed and sat on the bed again.

"Well, that little game was fun eyy?" Sian nudged me as I turned to face her.

"Hahahaha, yeah it sure was babe. But not as fun as this though." I leant down to kiss her lightly on the lips but she turned and converted it to a kiss on the cheek. "Oii missy, what's up with you?"

"THIS" Sian screamed as she dived for me and started tickling me. I squirmed uncontrollably struggling to breathe as she continued to attack my sides.

"Sian….. SIAN….. this isnt….. fair…. Stop it….. SIAN…. PLEASE STOP….. IT!" I manage to say inbetween screams.

"I told you I'd get you back." She just laughed and smirked at me, "Do you give in yet?"

"YES,….. YES I BLOODY…. GIVE IN SIAN….SIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

"Tell me that I'm the bestest girlfriend ever."

"Youre… the bestest….. girlfriend ever…. And I love you loads!" I plea, hoping that the little extra bit on the end will persuade her to stop tickling me.

"I never told you to say the last bit?" Sian stopped tickling me and looked at me with a puzzled look on her face.

"I know, but it's true and I felt like I needed to let you know!"

"Awwwww, you're so adorable."

"Oh, I know. Arent I just?" I laughed at my own sarcasm.

"Youre so big headed," Sian folded her arms and looked away from me, "But that's why I love you!" she turned back to face me and kissed me softly on the lips.

"Babe, maybe we should be getting off the plane? We have a doctors appointment and you cant be late!" I say as I unwillingly pull out of the kiss.

"Yeah, maybe youre right. Come on lets go."

We walk out of the room hand in hand and up the stairs to be greeted by a rather annoyed Rosie.

"Finally, where have you two been?" Rosie asked impatiently.

"Weeeelllllll….." I began

"We had to get dressed and then we got a bit carried away!" Sian continued.

"Right, well Sian you have a doctors appointment in 20 minutes so you two better take the taxi and we'll meet you at the hospital with the bags and the car okay?"

"Fine by us. Where's Cheryl?" I asked.

"Oh she got her chauffeur pick her up, she had a recording session booked."

"Lucky her!" exclaimed Sian.

"But not as lucky as me!" I exclaimed back.

"What do you mean?" Rosie and Jason both 'awwwwwed' at my comment whilst Sian just their with a confused look on her face. She looked adorable when she was confused.

"She doesn't have you does she babe?"

"Awwwwwww, Soph. I love you."

"I love you too slow coach." I winked at her as she pulled me in for a kiss. Before we managed to seel the deal Rosie coughed.

"Maybe you guys should get in the taxi yeah? You don't wanna be late for the hospital."

"Hahahhaa, okay Rosie."

"Byeeeeee." Sian said as we walked hand in hand to the car that we pressumed was our taxi.

"Ermmm, girls where are you going, you're taxi is over there." Me and Sian followed Rosie's finger to a black, shiny, blacked out windowed, stretched limo.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?" Me and Sian both said in unison.

"Just thank Cheryl and my friend from the cruise. They sorted it all out for the two of you. Sweet really."

"WOW, thanks Rosie."

"Hey, don't thank me, thank Cheryl when you see her next." We both looked at her in shock, "I'll explain later. Cya later girls." Me and Sian walked to the limo with the biggest grins on our faces ever.

"WOW!" I said still in shock.

"WOW indeed babe!"

**So there you go:) next chapter should be up tomorrow…. Remember my question, do you want more over the top, unreal, far fetched stuff or do you want me to keep it realistic? Review pleaseeeeeee, and i do actually mean review... cos if i dont get a lot of reviews then i wont know whether you all like it and i might just be wasting my time writing for noone to actually read... so please if you like it then review, if you dislike it then still review:) THANKYOU YOUS ARE BABES;D**


End file.
